Two Worlds, One Goal
by cowboysrappin
Summary: The veil between 2 worlds is thin, and they inevitably crossover. The heroes in both worlds must help each other or they will fall to the likes of Gaia and Thanos. Originally on my Wattpad.
1. Prologue

A/N

Hey I took this from House of Hades and changed it slightly just FYI

Hazel's POV

Hecate raised her arms and the three gateways began to swirl with mist. Slowly, black and white pictures began to appear amidst the Mist.

In the West gateway, there were Roman and Greek demigods fighting to the death on a hill near a tall pine. The ground was strewn with the dead and wounded. She saw herself riding Arion, trying to stop the violence.

In the East gateway, the Argo II was burning and crashing into the mountains, with large boulders in it, until it finally exploded and let off a huge mushroom cloud.

The North gateway was by far the worst. Hazel saw a limp Leo falling from the sky, a badly injured Frank, Percy and Annabeth lay unmoving at the foot of a door, and Hazel was stuck in some luminescent web-like thing.

"Choices," Hecate calmly said. "You stand at the crossroads, Hazel Levesque, and I am the goddess of crossroads. Crossroads are always places of decision."

"Like...like Janus," Hazel remembered. Janus was god of choices, and many Roman demigods would go to his temple, flip a coin, and hope Janus was guiding them. Hazel never understood why you'd let a god make a decision for you, since they never could keep their crap together.

Hecate looked disgusted. "Janus and his doorways. He would have you believe all choices are black and white, yes or no, in or out, good or bad, right or wrong. It's not quite that simple though. At a crossroads, there are always three ways to go, four if you count backwards. You are at such a crossing."

Hazel looked at the swirling doorways. "All of these choices are bad."

"All choices have risks, but what is your goal?"

"My goal? None of these," Hazel said, waving to the doorways.

"You could go backwards, back to Rome. But Gaea is expecting that, and has her forces there. None of you would survive."

Not a good plan, Hazel thought.

"Or you could go west; back to America with your prize, the Athena Parthenos. The Greeks and Romans are at the brink of war. You might be able to stop them."

"Might," Hazel repeated. "But Gaea is supposed to wake up in Greece, where all the giants are gathering."

"True. Gaea has set the date of her rise to power at August first, the Feast of Spes. By waking on the Day of Hope, she intends to destroy all hope forever. Even if you reached Greece by then, could you stop her? I do not know," Hecate said.

Great, Hazel thought. Not even the goddess of crossroads and magic that has some prophetic abilities can tell us the outcome. Bad plan.

"You could go east," Hecate said, tracing the Misty mountains. "But Gaea will do anything to stop you from crossing Italy. She has raised her mountain gods against you."

"We noticed," Hazel said, thinking about the amount of masts Leo has already replaced on the Argo II.

"Any attempt to cross the mountains will be the destruction of your ship, though, ironically, this might be the safest option. I foresee that all of you would survive the explosion. Despite the odds, there is a possibility you could make it to Epirus and close the Doors of Death. You might find and stop Gaea. But both demigod camps would be destroyed. More likely, you'd be stranded in the mountains. The war would have to be won or lost without you."

Hazel didn't know what to do. One part of her wanted to curl up alone and be a normal girl, not a resurrected demigod from the 1940's. She turned and looked at the sprawled Percy and Annabeth. "What about Percy and Annabeth?"

"West, east, or south, they die," Hecate said while shrugging.

"Not an option," Hazel said.

"Then you have one path, and I warn you it is the most dangerous," Hecate replied.

Tracing the Mist like it was a map, Hecate told Hazel the last option. "There is a secret pass to the north that'll take you to Bologna, and then to Venice. There, sail the Adriatic to you goal: Epirus."

"That's so far out of our way," Hazel said. It was two, three, maybe even four or five times the mileage of the most direct route.

"Which is why Gaea would never expect it," Hecate answered. "I can obscure your journey somewhat, but the rest will be dependent on you. You must learn how to control the Mist, Hazel Levesque."

Before Hazel could ask Hecate how the heck she could control the Mist, Hecate added, "Your mother had the talent. You have even more. As a daughter of Pluto raised from the dead, you understand the veil between worlds better than most. You can control the Mist. When you reach the House of Hades, you will meet a formidable enemy. She cannot be vanquished by sword or bow, and only you can slay her. But you will need magic."

Hecate began to give Hazel more directions about what to do in Bologna, to practice using the Mist, that Gale the polecat will check up on her occasionally, etc. Hazel was still shocked that, y'know, she was going to have to learn magic of all things. That was crazy!

"Um, okay," Hazel said, still shocked.

"Oh, and you will get some help from some people, and maybe help them out," Hecate added quickly.

"Wait, who? Who are we helping? Who's helping us?" Hazel asked.

"You'll see. It'll be...interesting...yes, definitely interesting," said Hecate with a small smile. As Hecate left, Hazel was left wondering what the heck was going to happen.


	2. PART I: WAKANDA NONSENSE IS THIS?

Ey this is me, Michelle here! OK, so there are going to be a bunch of parts of this book. Wakanda Nonsense Is This? is the first section of this book.

This takes place inside of The House of Hades and is shortly after Black Panther.

The characters in this section are:

•Leo Valdez

•Nico di Angelo

•Hazel Levesque

•Frank Zhang

•Piper McClean

•Jason Grace

•T'Challa

•Shuri

•Okoye

•Nakia

•M'Baku

•W'Kabi

•Everett Ross

So yeah, there you go!


	3. CHAPTER I: THIS STORM IS SHIFTY

Leo's POV

Leo was panicking. A bunch of stuff on the Argo II was malfunctioning, even though it was functioning well five minutes ago. Leo had no clue why it wasn't working. He'd been in the engine room for the last two hours, checking to make sure all was well. Once he was done checking everything, warning lights turned on. They turned off after a couple seconds, the but the problems were still there.

"Leo! Oh my gods! What is happening?!" Jason shouted as he ran down the stairs to the engine room, sopping wet.

"I have no idea!" Leo shouted back. Well, maybe not. There were some Greek cuss words too. OK, maybe a lot of Greek cuss words that Jason probably didn't understand as he only knows Latin. Leo heard a clap of thunder through the walls. "How long has it been raining?"

"It started five minutes ago. Crazy storm. Went from blinding sun to pouring in seconds. There isn't lightning, but it might start soon," Jason said, very much out of breath. "What can you do about the ship?"

"I'm working on it. It might have something to do with the storm," Leo said. Another clap of thunder. "Doesn't thunder happen after lightning? Didn't you say there was no lightning?"

"Yeah, I know. This storm is shifty and defying meteorology," Jason said. "As a son of Jupiter, I declare that this crap is weird."

"No kidding," Leo said to himself. He walked over to the machinery detecting electricity made from sources other than the ship. It was reading high levels of static electricity. "I dunno if this is a thing, Jason, but there is a bunch of static electricity in the air moving at incredible speeds. Like I said, I dunno if that is normal."

"Um...I'm not Annabeth, but you're right, that isn't normal, I don't think," Jason said uncertainly.

"Y'know, that might be what's screwing the Argo II up," Leo said, not necessarily to Jason. "Crap!"

"What?!"

"If we don't stabilize the ship, we're gonna go down, fast. In ten minutes," Leo answered.

"What're we gonna do?" Jason asked.

"C'mon!" Leo said, racing to the deck. Jason ran after him. Leo was really confused what the heck was going on. Why did a storm appear out of nowhere? Was it Zeus getting mad at the Romans Jason, Frank, and Hazel? Or was it Jupiter getting mad at the Greeks Nico, Piper, and himself? And what were they going to do if Leo's plan worked. It's not like there was water underneath them for them to sail on. Besides, their sea expert, Percy, was stuck in Tartarus. And Annabeth, the one person Leo would expect to come up with a good idea, was also in Tartarus. Gods, being a hyperactive, dyslexic, ADHD, stressed son of Hephaestus was hard!

Up on deck were Nico, Piper, Frank, and Hazel, soaking wet, with looks of concern on their faces. That was an understatement. They were in the word's weirdest storm while their ship decided to misbehave.

"Leo, what the crud is going on?!" Nico asked.

"The storm isn't playing nicely with the Argo II," Leo said. "Jason, our resident son of Jupiter, can you control the wind to get the ship to a landing spot?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jason said. "We aren't above water though, I don't think. Are you sure you want to land on, well, land?"

"I don't like it, man, but it's our only choice. Either we land like this, or we go KA-BLOOM! after a crazy crash landing. I'd prefer this landing to a crash landing," Leo said to his friend.

Jason sighed. "OK. Not the worst plan we have."

"Hey, is any plan we make good? This is the best bad plan we have," Leo said, trying to lighten his and Jason's spirits. Leo turned to the rest of the crew. "We need to get the sails up. Jason will need them to the steer the ship down to the ground."

"We're in the middle of Italy! There isn't a river big enough for the Argo II below us!" Frank said.

"I know, I've thought that through. Frank it's either this or a giant explosion. We have a higher chance of surviving with my plan," Leo retorted. Gods, why does Frank have to always get so in my face?

"OK. Jason can do this. I think. He can do this," Hazel said nervously.

Piper was hugging Jason. "You can do, but if you get us killed my mom will make your life suck in the Underworld, just FYI."

"Oh, yes. The protective moms. Don't worry Pipes. I got this," Jason said.

"You two, we have seven minutes or less until the emergency engines go offline. We need to get the sails up so that Jason can have something for the wind to pull," Leo said.

"So save the lovey stuff for later, Piper, Jason," Nico said.

Nico, Piper, Hazel, and Frank were running around getting the sales ready. Five minutes left. Jason and Leo stood apart from them.

"OK, Jason, in five minutes the emergency engines will be offline. You will have to start moving the ship right when the engines stops, or you could damage them even more, making it even more difficult to fix the ship. We have five minutes left. We're cutting it close. The sails should be up by then," Leo tole Jason.

Jason gulped down his worries and said, "OK. I'll do it. Just tell me when."

"OK. We're at four minutes right now!" Leo shouted to the rest if the demigods.

At one minute the sails were up. "Ya might want to grab onto something or go below deck. This might be bumpy," Jason said.

Everyone complied. Leo ran to the wheel. "I can still control the rudder, I think. At certain angles it can help you, Jason. I got you."


	4. CHAPTER II: WELL, DIDN'T EXPECT THAT

Jason's POV

Jason breathed in and out. This isn't right. He was the son of Jupiter and had controlled the wind before. Why was this time different.

Jason knew the answer. Something about this storm was...off. He couldn't figure out what, but this wasn't right. It came up when there wasn't a single cloud before, and screwed up the Argo II in minutes. That probably wasn't normal in Italy.

Was it one of the wind gods or Khione? They had sided with Gaea, so they wouldn't be below destroying the ship with a freaky storm.

When it first started to rain, Jason had tried to control it. Why would you want it to rain on your date with a hot daughter of Aphrodite? But he couldn't control the storm. Jason knew that it was possible for him to control the weather, being a son of Jupiter. But this storm was exempt from Jupiter's control. Jason hadn't told anyone, not even Piper, about his sudden lack of demigodly powers. He was going to, but he figured that he needed to see Leo and figure out why the ship had jolted like crazy.

Before the ship had suddenly jolted, Jason was trying to control parts of the storm. He could control the wind pretty well. At least he wasn't controlling lightning. That would be a nightmare. Jason wasn't sure how well he could carry a ship.

But he had to do it. If not, they would all die and Gaea would rise.

"One minute!" Leo shouted from the wheel. Well, Wii controller. Yes, the Argo II, built to take the prophesied Seven to Greece to stop Gaea, was steered by a Wii controller. Leo is a much more ADHD demigod than most.

Jason began gathering winds around him. They didn't want to cooperate. Sucks for the wind.

"Thirty seconds," Leo said. "Remember, carry at zero!"

You got this, Jason. You got this, Jason kept telling himself. Hopefully he did have it.

"Three, two, one, now Jason!"

It took a moment longer than Jason liked, but the Argo II was slowly drifting through the air. Now to land in the Italian country side below.

"You good, Jason?" Leo shouted.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so," Jason replied. "Where do I land?"

"I seriously don't care just don't crash the ship," Leo answered.

Jason started to gently tilt the ship downwards. Or was he doing it upwards. Wait what was happening?

"Leo? What the Hades is happening?"

"You're doing fine! Given the situation, everything looks good. You good?" Leo said.

"I, I don't know," Jason said. "This wind is weird. Uncooperative. It's never been so hard to con-control." The last word he stuttered as he almost collapsed. The ship fell for a moment. Jason caught it. This storm really hated him.

"Jason!" Leo ditched the Wii controller and ran to Jason with a look of concern on his face. "Holy Hephaestus, what's wrong?!"

"I, I don't know," Jason said quietly. "This wind, it refuses to be guided by me. I can barely do it."

"Mm, OK. New plan. Piper! We need your help!" Leo said. "Sit down Jason. I dunno what's happening, but if you kill yourself, then I will find a way to kill you."

As Jason sat down, leaning against the mast, Piper came running towards them. "My gods, Jason! What in the name of Aphrodite are ya doing?"

"Pipes, I'm alright," Jason said.

"Piper, this storm is shiftier than we thought. Jason can't control the winds very well. I have a Plan B, but it's a lot more dangerous than Plan A," Leo said.

"OK. OK, what is it?" Piper asked.

"If Jason tries to control the winds much more, I think he'll pass out, and then we all go KA-BLOOM!" Leo explained. "We need him to help guide the Argo II to land. But I don't think we need him to carry the ship hundreds of feet down to land. At around 50 feet is when we absolutely need him. What if we fall for a couple of seconds until we get that low, and then he guides the ship?"

Jason looked at Leo. That idea was very dangerous, but was the best bad idea they had. He looked at Piper. She was terrified, but willing to help.

"What do I do?" Piper asked.

"Well, Jason might need some...moral support. If he is about to black out after controlling the wind for five minutes, he'll need help. Charmspeak?" Leo said.

Genius, Jason thought. Leo might not be Annabeth, but he could make a plan.

"Pipes, if you use your Charmspeak on me, I might be able to guide the ship to whatever is below us," Jason said.

Piper looked reluctant. "I'll do it. Just, don't die on me, please."

Jason laughed. "I won't."

Leo ran to tell Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Coach Hedge the plan, when he got back, he said, "I'll warn you at 100 feet. At fifty, catch the ship and land. Ready to plummet to the Earth?"

"No, but will I ever be?" Jason said as he let go of the winds and the ship plummeted to the Italian landscape.

They were falling fast. Jason could hardly hear a word. He heard Leo's "120!" and Piper telling him he could do it. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "100!" Leo shouted.

He began to collect his thoughts and grab at the winds.

"Jason, control the wind, darling. Please?" Piper said in a sweet voice. Jason was subconsciously aware that is was charmspeak, but that didn't matter. He desperately wanted to do what the drop-dead gorgeous Piper had told him to do. "Please do hurt yourself, Jason."

Jason tried, and when he heard, "Fifty! Go Jason!" and Piper's calming voice, he caught the ship and gently landed it.

"Oh my gods, you did it Jason!" Piper shouted. Jason smiled. He was so tired. But he made Piper happy, so what else mattered?

"Uh, guys?" Leo said in astonishment. "Where the Hades are we?"

The others came up. Nico got there first, looked around, and said, "This isn't Italy. Africa or South America, maybe India?"

"What the heck?" Frank said.

"How?" Hazel asked.

Jason looked around. They were in some rainforest. The Congo or the Amazon. How?

The storm started to disappear. It was humid and Jason felt even more like passing out. And he did. The last things he heard were the rest of the crew asking how and where, the Argo II leaning toward the ground, and a man with a heavy accent saying, "Who are you? Where are you from? You need help."


	5. CHAPTER III: WHAT THE?

T'Challa's POV

"Shuri! What does this blinking thing mean?" T'Challa shouted to his younger sister, Shuri, who was an insanely smart scientist.

"Didn't I explain that to you last week?" Shuri called back.

"Well, could you help me out?"

"OK," Shuri said. As Shuri walked in she looked at the ground astonished. "Brother, WHAT ARE THOOOOSE! I told you not to wear sandals in my lab!"

"Hey, I wanted to go old school today, sister," T'Challa. "What were you working on?"

"I'm fixing your friend, the broken white man," Shuri said. She was referring to Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier. Barnes had his mind tampered with by HYDRA, and didn't trust himself anymore. Anyone with the trigger words could mind control him and make him do anything. Shuri was trying to get the HYDRA crap out of his head.

"How is he?"

"Give me three weeks, and we can take him out of cryo."

"Good. Tell Captain Rogers that."

"What did you need help with?"

"This flashing, I haven't ever seen it blink," T'Challa said, pointing to small light, similar to an LED, but made of vibranium.

"What the?" Shuri said in surprise.

"What is it?"

"A foreign ship is inside the force field. Something like...a flying boat? Surrounded by a storm?"

"How did anything get across the border?" Nothing ever got in Wakanda unless Wakanda let it in.

"I don't know, brother!" Shuri said. "I'm kinda concerned for the passengers. It literally is a flying boat. Most people can't keep it in the sky more than a-." Shuri stopped and her face fell. "Second," she said in a worried tone.

"What?" T'Challa asked.

"The ship...it's falling..."

"How fast?"

"Fast. Less than 100 feet 'til they crash."

"Where?"

"Just outside the city. We can't get anything there fast enough. Oh my gosh! How?"

"What happened?"

"At fifty feet it slowed down and gently landed! I don't know how they did that!"

"I'm going there. We have no idea who they are. We don't know their intentions. If they be good, we will help them. If they be evil, they will be stopped. Okoye will go with me," T'Challa said.

The Wakandan airship landed silently on the ground next to the boat. It really was a boat.

T'Challa heard six voices from the deck. For the most part, they were confused. It sounded as if they didn't know where they were.

"Let's resolve this peacefully if we can, Okoye," T'Challa said.

"Very well. Don't freeze," Okoye said.

"I never freeze."

Okoye raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

T'Challa sighed. "Most of them sound like teenagers."

"You're changing the subject. But yes, they are young. How did they pilot this here?"

"Let's find out."

T'Challa and Okoye jumped on the deck of the ship. What they saw was...interesting. There was a Latino boy running around checking the ship, a Chinese boy telling the Latino to hurry up, an African American girl kneeling by an almost unconscious American boy, with a Native American girl kneeling by the American as well. Talking to the African American was an Italian boy. A half man, half goat was trotting around, shouting at the teenagers to do something. None of them had noticed T'Challa and Okoye.

"Greetings. Who are you, and where are you from? How did you get here?" T'Challa said.

The crew of the ship looked up. The Latino's eyes widened. "Black Panther? Okoye? What the heck?"

"Who's Black Panther and Okoye?" asked the African American.

"They're superheroes, kinda like Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor," said the Native American.

"Marvel Comics wasn't really a thing for many people yet in the '40's. It only started in the late '30's," the Italian said. What was Marvel Comics, and what did that have to do with anything?

"Well, why the flip is Black Panther here when we all know that Marvel is fictional?" the goat man said.

"Fictional?" Okoye asked.

"Like no offense, but we know about you guys from American movies and comics," the Chinese said with a slight Canadian accent. "We didn't think you were real."

"Hold up! If you are Black Panther, or T'Challa, I'm guessing, and you're Okoye, does that mean this is Wakanda?" the Latino asked..

"What kinda what?" the African American asked.

"No, Hazel, Wakanda is a "fictional" African country," the Chinese said. He used his hands to put quotes around fictional.

"Oh, OK."

Obviously they weren't here on purpose. "I am T'Challa, King of Wakanda and the Black Panther. This is my general, Okoye. Who are you?"

"Yo, I'm Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme, son of Hephaestus," the Latino said. The Chinese rolled his eyes.

"Frank Zhang. Son of Mars," the Chinese said.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," said the Italian.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto," said the African American.

"Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite. And this is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. He needs help," said the Native American while gesturing to the American.

T'Challa didn't know who Hephaestus, Mars, Hades, Pluto, Aphrodite, or Jupiter were, or why that mattered. He still had questions. How did they get in Wakanda? How did their ship work? And what happened to the American, Jason Grace? And who was the goat man.

"Who's the goat man?" Okoye asked.

"SATYR! The name is Gleeson Hedge." shouted the goatman.

"Gleeson? That's your first name?" Leo Valdez asked jokingly.

"You bet it is, cupcake!" Hedge said.

"Anyway," Okoye said, "How did you get here?"

"OK, yeah, that was weird," Leo said. "Yeah, so we were flying in Italy, heading to Greece, when this super weird storm came outta nowhere. It fried all of the circuits and Jason had to control the wind to land the ship, but the storm was weird and he couldn't control it so he barely was able to land the Argo II without crashing it and he collapsed."

"Wait, did you say control the wind?" Okoye asked.

"Yeah, that's a Jupiter thing." Piper said.

"Y'know, we're demigods. Half human, half god. We have some godly powers. I can talk to and control the dead," said Nico.

"Yeah, I can summon precious metals from the earth," said Hazel.

"I can do this," Leo said as he burst into flames. Frank edged away from Leo.

"Yeah, uh, I can do this," Frank said as transformed into a hawk. When he turned back into a human, he said, "That's more of a Poseidon thing. I've got an ancestor that was a son of Poseidon. As a son of Mars I'm good at battling, I guess."

"Um, I won't demonstrate my powers right now, but I can charmspeak. I can convince people to do things that they normally would never do," Piper said.

"OK, thanks for not charmspeaking now. Shall we help your friend?" T'Challa said.

"Wait, are we gonna meet Shuri? Shuri is the best!" Leo said.

"Um, yeah," T'Challa said.

"OK cupcakes let's go!" Hedge said.

"Coach, Wakanda nonsense was that?" Leo said.


	6. CHAPTER IV: BIGGEST FANGIRL EVER

Shuri's POV

"What, brother? What did you find on that boat!" Shuri asked. T'Challa walked into her lab with a bunch a teenagers, one of which on a stretcher. "You've brought me another broken white boy to fix! This'll be fun, T'Challa! What happened?"

Her brother didn't appear quite as excited. "He collapsed just before I got there," T'Challa said.

Shuri looked at the broken white boy. He looked kind of familiar. American, probably from California. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Scar on his lip, that kind of looked like it was from a stapler. That would've been funny. Shuri once read a book about a guy who got a scar in that place from trying to eat a stapler as a two year old. Maybe this guy might've been that guys doppelganger, but in real life.

Shuri looked around. Now that she thought about it, everyone there looked familiar. The pretty Native American that had obviously tried not to look pretty that was worriedly looking at the collapsed American. A Chinese that wore two hoodies (was he hot? Surely that must be hot. Wakanda was in a rainforest!). A fidgety, ginger, kind of cute Latino that was obviously very ADHD. An African American that was probably from New Orleans with cinnamon hair and sweet disposition. A pale Italian that wore basically all black (again, a black jacket! How were these people not dieing of heat stroke?). A middle aged man that dressed almost like an American high school gym coach holding a baseball bat (why?). It was weird. These total strangers seemed so familiar, and Shuri had never met them.

Shuri looked at the American. It appeared he had collapsed from exhaustion or stress. "Has he done anything exhausting or stressful?" Shuri asked the teens and coach.

"Exhausted, check. Stressed, check," the Chinese said.

"He controlled the wind to land the Argo II," the Native American said in a voice of concern.

"He controlled the wi-," Shuri started.

"Shuri, just try to help him. Then they can explain," T'Challa said.

Shuri eyed T'Challa with a death glare. "Sure thing. BTW, I made some new sneekers for you."

"Please don't say BTW. Just say 'by the way,'" T'Challa said, winking at Shuri.

"Let me say BTW, or I won't teach you what a meme is," Shuri said.

"You don't know what a meme is?" the Latino asked.

"A me-me?" the African American said in a New Orleans accent. Definetley African American.

"I'm not the only one," T'Challa said, grinning at the African American.

"Yeah, but she was recently brought from the dead. She died in the '40's. Of all things to catch up on, memes aren't a terribly high priority. You are in Wakanda. You can connect to the Internet. We know it's possible, since Shuri checks out vines and films stuff that probably are the most popular vines," the Latino said. "But since Hazel is from the '40's, it's fine, because there weren't memes back then, RIGHT NICO?"

"Yeah. No memes. No Internet," the Italian said quietly in the corner. Not very social, Shuri guessed.

Funnily enough, the names Hazel and Nico also sounded familiar. And the Latino knew Shuri's name. T'Challa could've mentioned her name, but something told her he didn't and that the Latino knew her name. Especially since he casually talked about how Wakanda had high tech. Shuri suddenly was getting suspicious. And the whole thing about Hazel coming back to life and being from the '40's was weird. Who was she, Captain America?

The American would be alright in an hour. Totally. His genetic make up was weird. His DNA was only half human.

"Don't know if ya'll know this, but his DNA says he's only half human. Don't know what his other parent was," Shuri said.

"That would be...normal," the coach said.

"Yeah, we're all only half human," the Chinese said.

"And half what?" T'Challa asked.

"They're half god," the coach said, "and I'm theoretically half goat. Satyr."

Suddenly it clicked in Shuri's head. "Hold up! Half-god, half-humans, a satyr, an American with a scar from a staple! OMG! Wait, are you guys demigods from Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter? Part of the Seven, except for Nico and Hedge?" Shuri said excitedly.

"Yeah..." Hazel said.

"How did ya know?" Nico asked.

"Wait! If Black Panther is a movie from our world, does that mean we're in a movie here?" the Latino, Leo asked.

"NOOOO!" Shuri said. "I mean, there were two movies about when Percy Jackson was twelve and thirteen, but they were so BAD. The books were so much better. I love all of them! Lightning Thief, Sea of Monsters, Titan's Curse, Battle of the Labyrinth, Last Olympian, Lost Hero, Son of Neptune, Mark of Athena, House Hades, Blood of Olympus, Sword of Summer, Hammer of Thor, Ship of the Dead, Red Pyramid, Hidden Oracle, and Lost Prophecy!"

"That's a lot of books," Piper, the Native American said.

"OMG I love you guys so much! Jason is going to be fine, and will probably wake up in like twenty minutes! Ah! So cool!" Shuri said.

"Ey, this is cool!"

"Since when have you known about this series?" T'Challa asked.

"Since I was twelve. That's a normal age to be reading these books," Shuri said. "First book came out if 2005. That was back when we thought it'd only be one series. Now it's 2018 and there is the PJO series, HOO series, KC series, MCGA series, and the TOA series."

"What do those acronyms stand for?" Frank asked.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Heroes of Olympus. Kane Chronicles. Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard. Trials of Apollo," Shuri said very quick.

"Asgard?" Hazel asked.

"Oh, uh, you'll find out later," Shuri said.

"Shuri?" Frank asked.

"It's about something in the future! Don't press me for answers! I am Divergent and cannot be controlled!" Shuri shouted.

"Well, that was a different fandom," Leo said. "Oh, hey, Shuri, we kinda got in this crazy storm and it fried the circuits on the Argo II. I've got some extra Celestial bronze, but I might need some help fixing it." He gave her a puppy eye face. He didn't need the puppy eye face for her help.

"OMG yes! And you can help me teach T'Challa and Hazel what a meme is!" Shuri said excitedly.

"Oh no," Frank said.

"There's two of them," Nico finished for Frank.


	7. CHAPTER V: WAKANDA PLACE IS THIS?

Piper's POV

Piper caressed Jason's hand. Shuri had said that he'd be fine in 45 minutes, and would wake up in 5. Shuri was now talking with Leo about the Argo II, excitedly mentioning vibranium, Celestial bronze, and a bunch of sciency stuff only they understood. Every once in a while they referenced some vine or meme and broke into laughter. Leo was amazed by the Wakandan technology and Shuri was amazed by the Argo II.

Piper herself had never been a huge fan of Marvel. She'd seen a couple of the movies, even read a comic once, but never overly liked it. Most of her superhero knowledge came from Leo. She knew not to say anything about Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman hanging out with Spider-Man, Thor, and Captain America. Apparently they were two different companies, Supes being in DC and Cap being in Marvel. Leo would kill her if she got it wrong.

She had watched a few movies with Jason before they left Camp Half-blood. Jason had referenced the Avengers in a conversation with Leo and herself. Leo burst into laughter and said, "I understood that reference," which made Jason laugh. Piper was totally confused. When she had told Leo and Jason that she never really had seen those movies, Leo flipped and ran to illegally download all of the billions of movies and put them on a flash drive and told Piper and Jason to go to where they had played Mario Kart and made Idiot Mode and watch the movies. In one day she had watched Iron Man, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers, and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. There were a bunch of movies in between, but Jason told her that these were the best ones. They hadn't gotten to Black Panther yet, so Piper had no clue who T'Challa, Shuri, and Okoye were. She'd ask Jason when he woke up.

Piper was amazed that Jason had been able to land the Argo II, when the storm obviously was...strange. She had no idea what the storm was. Maybe Shuri could find out.

Piper was going to have to ask Shuri later, though, because right then Jason had woken up.

"Pipes, what happened?" Jason asked.

"Jason! You collapsed, and we happened to be in Wakanda, so they brought you here," Piper said.

"Wait, Wakanda. Wakanda. Seriously?" Jason said in surprise.

"Yeah, Wakanda. With Black Panther and Shuri or whoever."

"Oh my gods! I love Black Panther. And when he first showed up in Civil War, oh my gods that was awesome!" Jason said, already fanboying over the Marvel universe.

"Yeah, not sure who everyone is, but they seem chill," Piper said.

"OK, here's the crash course on Black Panther. He first showed up in Captain America: Civil War because his father, the king of Wakanda, was killed in it. Basically he thought this one guy killed him, but Cap knew it was another guy, so they had this big fight. Cap was right, but long story short, it split the Avengers. Captain America, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Ant-Man, and Winter Soldier on one side, and Iron Man, War Machine, Spider-Man, Vision, Black Widow, and Black Panther on the other side, though eventually Black Widow and Black Panther joined Cap because they realized the whole fight was stupid and that Cap was right about the guy who they thought killed Black Panther's father," Jason said.

"Don't know who Vision, Scarlet Witch, and Ant-Man are, and why isn't Thor or Hulk there?" Piper asked.

"Watch Age of Ultron and Ant-Man," Jason said offhandedly. "Then in T'Challa's movie, basically this other guy, Erik Killmonger, wanted the throne, but T'Challa had it. There was this big fight and all, and is one of the best Marvel movies, I'd say. Shuri is T'Challa's sister who is super smart. Okoye is the general of the Dora Milaje, the Wakandan female army. Nakia is T'Challa's girlfriend, and W'Kabi is the leader of this one tribe in Wakanda. Oh, and Ross is this guy from Civil War. Martin Freeman. Y'know, Bilbo Baggins, the guy from Sherlock."

"OK, I guess that makes sense," Piper said. "How movies are there in this universe?"

"Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers, Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ant-Man, Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, and Avengers: Infinity War. Plus there are TV shows, like Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Inhumans, Agents of SHIELD, Defenders, Agent Carter, Punisher, and Runaways."

"Oh my gods, that's a lot. Have you seen all of them?"

"The movies, yes. I've seen part of Agents of SHIELD, Daredevil, and Jessica Jones. Too many seasons to catch up on. When I was at Camp Jupiter, we used to have a movie night in the Fifth Cohort, and it usually ended up being Marvel, DC, or Star Wars."

Piper really didn't like Camp Jupiter. "At least there's something good about it."

"Hey! Reyna and Dakota aren't too bad. Octavian is the problem," Jason said.

"True, true. You seem more Greek than Roman though."

"Sometimes I feel that too. When this is all over, I'll go wherever you are," Jason said.

Shuri walked over to them. "OMG! Jason! Sorry, I've read all of the books and love you guys so much!"

"Well, he probably loves you just as much as you love him," Piper said.

"Nah, not really. I watch them and like them, but I'm not obsessed like Leo and Percy," Jason said.

Shuri laughed. "Well, you should be fine in like 30 minutes, just be careful 'til then. Do long, Jasper!"

When Shuri walked away, Jason asked, "Jasper?"

"Sounds like a ship name," Piper replied.

"Like, if we use this universe for examples, Clintasha, Romanogers, Starmora, or Pepperony?"

"Yeah, I guess. Did you just ship Black Widow with Hawkeye and Captain America?"

"There's also Brucetasha, Hulk and Black Widow," Jason said. "People ship Natasha with a lot of people."

"This fandom is weird," Piper decided.

"You haven't seen Guardians of the Galaxy yet. Howard the Duck is in it."

"O-OK," Piper said.


	8. CHAPTER VI: SOME SORTA WAKANDA STUFF

Nico's POV

Nico stayed sitting in his little corner of the room. New people. One was a huge fangirl. Why talk to people? People are just...people. The problems of being anti-social.

Jason was fine. T'Challa, Leo, Shuri, and Jason were ranting about some sorta Sokovia Accords. From what it sounded like, the UN was a bunch of trash here (probably was trash back in his world too). He heard stuff about Captain America, Iron Man, and Bucky Barnes (who was Bucky Barnes?).

The bodyguard woman, Okoye, Nico thought, stood nearby Nico.

"Not talkative?" Okoye asked.

"Not really. No one wants to be around the son of Hades."

"Hades?"

"God of the Underworld. Not very popular."

"You should not let your father define you."

"Well, for one, I can summon the dead with Happy Meals and usually hang out in the Underworld, and for another, Hades is all anyone will ever see in me."

"You cannot control their fear, only they can. Control your own fear." Okoye said. She started walking away, but stopped midstride. "Give the dead Starbucks, not Happy Meals. I have a feeling the dead want some good coffee." Okoye walked away with a smile.

"Oookay?" Nico said.

T'Challa stopped what he was doing and looked at a bracelet he wore. So did Shuri and Okoye.

"You guys too?" T'Challa asked as they put there bracelets together to make a hologram showing a man dressed in blue Wakandan clothing.

"W'Kabi?" Shuri said.

"My love, Princess, your Highness," the hologram, W'Kabi said. "My men found something in the surrounding jungle."

"What is it?" Okoye asked.

"A heart shaped herb."

Leo fell out of his chair. "What?" he said.

"What is a heart shaped herb?" Hazel asked.

"It's what made T'Challa the Black Panther," Jason said.

The three Wakandans continued talking. Nico wasn't really into comic book movies, but this herb seemed important. Important enough to make Leo fall out of a chair. The Wakandans were surprised as heck and were getting ready to find W'Kabi.

"Stay here for now. I'll come back in a flash. If a white guy happens to come, don't tell him that Bucky Barnes is here, okay?" Shuri said.

"Okay! I got ya!" Leo said. With that the Wakandans ran off.

"Who is Bucky Barnes?" Nico asked.


	9. CHAPTERVII:TALKS OF HERBS AND WHITE MEN

Nakia's POV

Nakia was surprised to see T'Challa. "Is it 4:00 already?" Nakia asked.

"No, something has come up. W'Kabi has found a heart shaped herb," T'Challa said.

Nakia whirled around. "W'Kabi found what?"

"I know, it's crazy."

"I watched Killmonger burn them all. The last one I used to revive you."

" W'Kabi found one in the forest. It's been quite a day of finding things in the forest. " T'Challa explained to Nakia about the demigods that had showed up in a flying Greek boat out of the blue.

"Shuri knows a lot about them. More than they know about themselves, in fact." T'Challa said. Together, Nakia and T'Challa headed to W'Kabi's location.

Nakia looked in amazement. I'm front of her eyes lay what could be the last heart shaped herb in Wakanda, in the world! The key to the Black Panthers was in front of her.

"Did you find anymore?" Okoye asked.

"Just this one, my love," W'Kabi answered. W'Kabi handed the herb to Shuri.

"It certainly is a heart shaped herb. But it wouldn't make another Black Panther," Shuri said.

"Why?" Nakia asked.

"Long story short, only the female herbs produce the solution needed to become the Black Panther. This is a male herb," Shuri explained.

"The plant it grew on had died an hour before I found it, I'm guessing," W'Kabi said. "That was the only herb on it. We aren't getting any females from it."

"Shoot," T'Challa said.

"We might be able to find some other plants with female herbs," Shuri said.

"Can you detect them up at your lab?" Okoye asked.

"No. We need to manually search for them," Shuri replied.

"That could take years," Nakia said.

" Yes, but I have an idea, and hopefully it won't take that long, " Shuri said. "Hopefully Hazel is willing to help us."

"Who's Hazel?" W'Kabi asked.

Hazel's POV

"Who the frick is Bucky Barnes?" Nico asked as Hazel flinched. Hazel flinched at every gosh darn. Downside of living in the '40's, words like that are a little...harsh. Nico apparently had learned to deal with it.

"Wait, isn't Bucky Captain America's friend from the 1940's?" Piper said. "Is he the Winter Soldier?"

"Winter Soldier? " Hazel asked Frank.

"Don't look at me! I don't watch Captain America! I'm Canadian!" Frank said.

"That's not an excuse Frank!" Leo said.

"Then tell those of us who have not seen all 10 Marvel movies who is Bucky Barnes or the Winter Soldier or whatever, why he is here, and why we can't tell anyone he is here!" Nico said with agitation in his voice.

"OK, Nico, there are more than 10 movies. There are actually 19. Alright, MCU crash course! Back before World War II, Bucky was Steve Rogers' best friend. Bucky was drafted in the war, and Steve eventually became Captain America. Long story short, Bucky fell off a train into a canyon in the middle of Europe. We all thought he was dead, but he wasn't. He survived and was found by HYDRA, a break off Nazi group Cap and Bucky had been fighting. That was fun, 'cuz HYDRA brainwashed Bucky, wiped his memories, and froze him in ice until 1991, when they started making him kill people for HYDRA. Fast forward to 2014, HYDRA has infiltrated SHIELD, a special forces agency that assembled the Avengers. They make Bucky / Winter Soldier fight to kill Cap, but Cap is able to break the brain washing seconds before Bucky was about to kill him. Really good movie! Anyways, Bucky went into hiding to try and regain his memories and recover from his PTSD and whatnot. But this guy, Zemo, was a jerk and framed Bucky for bombing a UN meeting house in Vienna, which killed T'Challa's father. T'Challa decided to kill Bucky and the U.N. wanted to kill Bucky, but Cap was all like, 'Uh, heck no! Stay away from my friend!' It split the Avengers apart. Tony Stark / Iron Man found out Bucky killed Tony's parents in the '90's and decided to go murder mode right after he found out Bucky was framed for the bombing, but killed his parents (but that was HYDRA controlling Bucky, not Bucky himself). Cap stops Iron Man from killing Bucky, but they have to go into hiding. Lucky for them, T'Challa realized that, hey, Bucky was framed and Zemo killed his father. So T'Challa takes Bucky and Cap to Wakanda so the Shuri can help Bucky get the remainder of the mind control deal out of his brain," Leo said very fast.

"You said the part about Wakanda in Spanish, Valdez," Hedge said.

"Bucky is here since Shuri is helping him get HYDRA's mind control stuff out of his head. But he still is a wanted man, because the U.N. is absolute crap," Jason said.

"Your explanation could be an entire movie," Nico said.

"It's too bad, what happened to Bucky," Hazel said.

"Wait, why is he a wanted man? He himself didn't do anything!" Piper said.

"Go ask the UN," Leo said bitterly.

"He did kill a lot of people when he was the Winter Soldier. No one is smart enough to realize that he literally could not make the choice to do or not do it. He wasn't in control!" Jason said.

"Someone fly me to New York or somewhere like that so that I can protest this crap," Frank said.

"Dude, you'd be arrested before you could say 'Bucky Barnes is innocent,'" Jason said.

"Welcome to politics! Where everyone is crap!" Leo said.

"Don't focus on it now, cupcakes. Enjoy your childhood," Hedge said while eating Okoye's used Starbucks coffee cup.

"Good idea," Hazel said. "But I feel really bad for Bucky. He is like, oh what did you call it the other day Leo?"

"Uh, either a cinnamon roll of smol bean. Spelled S-M-O-L. It means someone is adorable and innocent, or sometimes it can refer to the adorkable, the dorky adorable," Leo said .

"Yeah, Bucky is a cinnamon roll of smol bean," Hazel said, putting emphasis on smol.

"He just wanted to buy his darn plums," Jason said quietly , which earned him a confused look from Nico.

"HAZEL!" someone shouted from the hall. It was Shuri. "I need your help!"

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

"You can sense where different metals are, right? Can you sense vibranium?"

"Probably. I don't know what vibranium is," Hazel said.

"Anything metal here is probably vibranium," Shuri said.

"Isn't it what Captain America's shield is made of?" Frank said .

"Yeah. I have a plan to find some heart shaped herbs!"


	10. VIII: A FOR EFFORT LEO

Hazel's POV

"Hold up Shuri! Where's the herb?" Leo shouted.

"Yeah it's a herb but it won't work long story short. But I have an idea!" Shuri said.

"Spill," Jason said.

"K, you know how the land in Wakanda was...enhanced...because of the vibranium?" Shuri said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Hedge said.

"Wait! You watch Marvel?" Frank said.

"I'm a middle aged satyr obsessed with military and fighting stuff! Of course I watch Marvel and DC!" Hedge retorted.

"Ugh. DC. Batman v Superman," Jason quietly mumbled. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"You and Valdez care about 1,000,000,000 more than I do," Hedge said.

"ANYWAY," Shuri said, "the vibranium gave the heart shaped herbs the power it has, so if there was a lot of vibranium in the ground under one spot, wouldn't that mean that there would be heart shaped herbs?"

"Yeah," Leo said. You could see the puzzle pieces clicking together in his head.

"And Hazel can find the vibranium!" Piper said.

"Exactly!" Shuri said. Shuri turned to Hazel. "Will you help us?"

Hazel thought for a moment. She'd love to help Shuri, Okoye, and T'Challa. But Percy, Annabeth, and both demigod camps needed her help too. She looked up at Frank. He was telling her through her eyes to follow her heart. Well, that was a big help!

"I, uh, I'll help," Hazel said, not really knowing what she was doing. "As long as I can do it fast. We need to get to Epirus-"

"To help Percabeth. Yes, we'll do this as fast as possible," Shuri said.

"Okay," Hazel said.

T'Challa walked in. "Shuri, didn't you say Ross was going to come today?"

"Everett Ross? Yes, IDK why though," Shuri said.

T'Challa sighed. Hazel leaned over to Leo and asked, "Who is Everett Ross?"

"He's in the CIA. He's a friend of Wakanda, but can't know every secret," Shuri said.

"She's talking about Barnes," Nico said.

"Why can't everyone be nice to him?!" Hazel exclaimed.

"POLITICS!" Hedge said.

"Yeah, basically," T'Challa said.

"Okay, you seven, just pretend you don't know where Sergeant Barnes is, okay?" Shuri said.

"Yeah, we'll say something about how we really can't wait for the next movie when we can figure out where he is," Leo said.

"It wouldn't be lying," Jason said to Leo, at which point Leo looked like he was either going to cry or laugh.

Hazel was standing outside of the forest, somewhat near the Argo II. She concentrated on the underground metal. There was something huge five miles ahead of them, southwest.

Hazel was surrounded by T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye, W'Kabi, and Frank. Frank had insisted on going. T'Challa might've said no, but Shuri screamed, "FRAZEL!!! YAS!!!" and gestured for Frank to come.

"There is a lot of metal five miles that way," Hazel told the group, pointing to where the metal was. "I think it's vibranium. At home, there isn't any vibranium, so this would be the first time detecting it, and this metal feels...different."

"It's not far from where I found the herb," W'Kabi noted. "Good of a place as any to look." And the small group started their trek to find the herbs.

Leo's POV

Leo began to pace around, enthralled in the Wakandan technology. He was sure that only the children of Athena and Hesphaestus/Vulcan could add much of an improvement, but only through adding Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, Imperial Gold, or another demigod metal.

"Why are you pacing?" Piper said.

"Wakanda question is that?" Leo replied with a smile on his face.

"Would you stop with these Wakanda puns?" Nico replied with annoyance.

"Nah, annoying you guys is fun," Leo answered.

"Well, I'm bored," Hedge complained.

"Then what do you wanna do?" Jason said.

"Hey, you can raise the dead Nico, right?"

"Yeah? What do you want?" Nico cautiously asked.

"Can you only raise humans or can you, I don't know, raise dinosaurs from the dead? I kinda wanna see what types of dinosaurs were in Wakanda," Leo said.

"Dude, have you seen Jurassic Park?" Jason exclaimed.

"Five movies about why it's a bad idea to bring back the dinosaurs!"

"Fair point. I'm just really bored," Leo complained.

"Yeah, but let's NOT make a Velociraptor. That movie gave me nightmares as a kid," Piper replied.

"That means you're a normal person, Pipes," Jason said. "That kitchen scene with the kids and the two raptors was intense."

"Not entirely sure what you're talking about, but you can add reincarnating the dinosaurs to your long list of bad ideas, Leo," Nico said.

"Ugh! I'm in a high-tech Marvel country, but I'm so bored!" Leo shouted.

"Dude, you've said that three times now," Jason said.

"Could you shut up, Valdez?" Hedge said. "And no dinos for you."

"You guys aren't gonna let that go, are you?" Leo asked.

"Absolutely not," answered Piper.

"Be glad Frank isn't here," said Jason.

"Oh thank the gods! He'd NEVER let that go," Leo said in relief.

"Oh yeah," Hedge said.

Leo went back to pacing. Why was he pacing? He had no idea. It helped with his ADHD right then though, so he gave it no thought. Then he stopped. A blinking light had just turned on. Then he went back to walking. That light wasn't going to tell him where Ant-Man was, so why bother?

Leo kind of zoned out, stuck in his own thoughts, until Hedge shouted, "Valdez! Earth to Leo!"

Leo turned around. "Yeah?"

Jason nodded his head toward the door. Leo turned to see Everett Ross's look of confusion. "Hey, wassup?" Leo said.

"I, uh, well, didn't expect you to be here. Where's King T'Challa?" Ross said.

"We didn't expect we'd be here either," Jason replied.

"T'Challa's out in the forest, looking for this herb," Piper said.

"Oh, okay. Who are you?"

The demigods began to introduce themselves to Ross, and explain what a demigod is, what a satyr is, and how they got to Wakanda.

"Ah, well, aliens fell from the sky a few years ago, this shouldn't be surprising," Ross said. "I gotta tell T'Challa about this thing with the UN and the Sokovia Accords and whatnot." At the mention of the Sokovia Accords Jason and Leo started rolling their eyes and sighing.

"Okay, you need to tell T'Challa that and he's gone for who knows how long. I got an idea." Leo said.

Leo began to explain his plan. At the end, everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"And I thought reenacting Jurassic Park was bad," Piper said.

"Okay, for one we wouldn't be reenacting the movie, we'd just hang out with a couple of dinosaurs. For another, this is not that bad of an idea," Leo said in defense.

"I've heard a lot of bad ideas, but nothing that bad," Ross said.

"Haha, well, we're gonna do it," Leo exclaimed.

"NO LEO NO!" everyone but Leo shouted.

"YES LEO YES! If I have to, I'll do it alone," Leo answered.

He ran off to get ready. Everyone else looked at each other, knowing they'd all go with Leo to make sure he doesn't get himself killed.


	11. IX: IS IT MADESS, M'BAKU?

Frank's POV

The group silently trekked through the Wakandan rainforest as Hazel lead them to the vibranium. There was a lot of plants and wildlife, but Frank gave them no attention. He was here for Hazel, not for Wakanda.

Sure, he shouldn't be worried about Hazel. It wasn't like she was going to take on Loki or whatever. She was going to walk into a forest and find some herbs. And even if there was danger, T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye, Nakia, and W'Kabi were there. Frank didn't know much about Black Panther, but the Wakandans seemed like they could protect Hazel if something happened. Which nothing would.

Hazel came to a stop. "There," she said, pointing directly in front of them. A small plant lay a couple of meters away. Which would be like a couple of yards. The U.S. Customary System is weird, Frank thought.

"Time to get some herbs."

Jason's POV

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jason shouted at Leo. "Are you crazy?"

"Not crazy. Genius," Leo retorted.

"You sure 'bout that?" Nico said.

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" Piper exclaimed.

"I'm starting to think that's my name, since you say it so often. Anne that's an overstatement," Leo responded casually.

"Is he normally like this?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Hedge said.

"Leo, you can't just stroll in," Jason said.

"Who are you, Boromir? I'm not gonna go to Mordor, so I think I'm fine," Leo replied. "I know, this is one of my weirder plans, but why not? It's gonna help Wakanda out a lot."

"It's not gonna help Wakanda if you die!" Piper said.

"I work for the CIA, and from that I know that you can't just do something like that, something so...reckless!" Ross said.

"Cupcake, just don't," Hedge said.

As they walked down the hallway leading to outside, the Argo II crew and Ross tried to talk Leo out of executing his plan. But Jason k we it wouldn't work. Once Leo out his mind to something, he'll do it.

The automatic doors opened, and Leo rushed out of them. The others rushed after him.

"Mr. Ross, Coach, stay here and wait for T'Challa. Tell him where we are if he returns before we do," Leo said. He shut the door and left Ross thinking that he was indeed insane and Hedge thinking he should've seen that coming.

"Leo! Are you sure about this?" Piper asked.

"Dam right," Leo answered.

Jason knew how this would end. He sighed. "OK, fine, we'll help you, but only so you don't kill yourself," Jason finally let in. "It's not like we could stop you."

Leo turned to Jason and smiled. "Thanks, my dude. Let's go!"

M'Baku's POV

M'Baku was standing in the mountain. He liked observing the activities of Wakanda that happened below him, though no one knew that. Though M'Baku disagreed with newer technology, he at least liked to know what there was.

Today was kind of crazy. A flying boat literally appeared out of nowhere and fell into the rainforest. An airship came by soon, so M'Baku assumed that the situation had been dealt with. Still, it was weird.

He walked back inside his home. He sat down on his throne. Nothing happened for an hour. Then a messenger came to him.

"Uh, there are six teenage foreigners that want to see you," the messenger said.

"Ookay? Send them in?" M'Baku said in confusion. What were a half dozen teenagers, not native to Wakanda, doing here? And what did they want with him?

The kids came in. "Wassup?" one of them said in greeting.

"Um...nothing much... What are you doing in Wakanda?" M'Baku asked.

"Now that is a long story," said a kid with blonde hair and a scar on his lip. The kids began to explain to them about the flying boat known as the Argo II, the crazy storm, unexplainably ending up in Wakanda when they were previously in Italy, and how they had met T'Challa. M'Baku's principle thought throughout the entire story was WHAAAT??? It was crazy.

It didn't stop there. The kids explained how they were demigods, half human, half god. How the mythical Greek and Roman gods were real. How there had already been a war between the demigods and the Titans, lead by Kronos, and now there's a war between the demigods and the giants, lead by Gaea, who was the first thing ever. It was a lot to take in.

"Ookay...," M'Baku said. "That's...strange."

"Almost as strange as Stephen," the one who claimed to be Leo Valdez said. Nico di Angelo elbowed him in the gut. "What did I do?" Leo asked.

"But it doesn't explain why you came to me."

"Yeah, about that..., " Piper McLean said.

"We need your help," Jason Grace said.

"And by 'we,' I mean Wakanda," Leo said. "Like, I noticed something that could help out the country, and I mean, we won't be here long since we gotta find the House of Hades and close the Doors of Death, y'know, but we'd love to help you out."

M'Baku was practically in shock because of this crazy demigod crap. "Uh...sure?"


	12. X: THOU SHALT NOT LIE LEO

Okoye's POV

Okoye swiftly ran through the forest of Wakanda. She slid to a stop at the sight of the plant she was searching for. She bent down to look at it, and saw a bloom. "Shuri!"

Shuri came running to her. She slid to the ground and examined the plant. "Nope," she said while pouting.

"How are we going to find one that works?" Okoye asked in frustration.

"Well, there has to be plants of both sexes here. They need both to reproduce, y'know," Shuri replied.

"Shuri?!" Hazel shouted from afar.

"Gtg!" Shuri said to Okoye. She ran to find Hazel and see if she had any better luck than anyone else in the small group.

Piper's POV

"Leo, what the heck?!" Piper shouted.

"You made your plan sound super crazy before!" Jason shouted.

"Correction: it sounded dangerous. This is still crazy," Nico said.

"Fair point," Piper acknowledged.

"You know what? I'm a bored, stressed, hyperactive Greek demigod. I don't do good ideas! It's not in my genetics!" Leo said.

"Human or god genes?" Nico asked sarcastically.

Leo threw Nico a glare. "Freakin' both."

"How 'bout you not exaggerate next time, please?" Piper asked.

"We'll see, Piper. For now, let's go," Leo responded.

M'Baku's POV

Those demigods were weird.

They claimed to get to Wakanda because they're flying boat was in a "shifty" storm. The fidgety guy, Leo, wanted to know if M'Baku had history about the weather. Why not ask Shuri?

These guys were weird.

But M'Baku agreed to help.

He sat by the beautiful purple flowers his people grew. They were used to make a drug in the rest of Wakanda, but M'Baku found it too beautiful to use to make a drug.

As he sat there, he thought of all the storms he could remember in his lifetime. Next to him was an elderly man in his tribe, who too was contemplating the question: was the storm that brought the Greeks and Romans to Wakanda unprecedented?

Leo's POV

Leo paced around the area of the mountain M'Baku let them stay.

"I'm still mad at you for making up crap, but that plan would've made a pretty awesome story," Jason said.

Leo shrugged. "More like one of those mediocre Marvel fanfics you find on websites like Wattpad and Quotev that claim to have a schedule but never follow the schedule and wait months to post a new yet super short chapter."

Jason laughed. "Since when did you read fanfiction?"

"What? I need therapy after Infinity War!"

"Can't argue with you there. Still, that part about getting M'Baku to help you fly to Lichtenstein was...interesting."

"I was making everything up on the fly. I wanted to see your reactions!"

"I thought you went clinically insane."

"So does that mean that Wattpad authors are crazy?"

"...Maybe..."

"I mean, have you seen the Peter Parker x readers? They're all about Tony Stark's cousin or sister or niece or whatever. And the ships! Weird!"

"I don't read fanfiction."

"Wait! If Marvel movies exist in our world, and demigod books exist in this world, is this crossover between our worlds a fanfiction in some other world?"

"Leo, you need sleep."

"Nah, I'm good."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Okay. Why do you need to know about the weather anyway?"

"That storm was crazy. Wakandan tech can do some legit crazy things. Maybe Shuri could make something to remake one to get us home, and they can go to other worlds of they need to. I'm asking M'Baku for help so that if this has happened before, we have a second witness for what storms are like in those situations, 'cause personally I was more concerned about staying alive than actual scientific observations or whatever."

"Fair enough. I'm gonna sleep. Both Piper and Nico are 'cause we haven't slept for 36 hours now and those hours have been crazy."

"It's been that long? I guess I'll sleep too."

Leo crouched down and leaned against the wall behind him while Jason lied straight on his back a few feet away. Slowly sleep took over his insanely ADHD brain. Never had he felt like he'd done so much crazy stuff, and that was saying a lot, coming from him.


	13. XI: MEMES

ason's POV

Jason woke up in twenty minutes when one of M'Baku's people came to talk to Leo. They weren't the quietest of people. Jason really wanted to go back to sleep. Sleep is good, and as every other teenager, he was badly sleep deprived. But being a demigod who is constantly fighting some monster or travelling to other universes, sleep was even more important. To Jason, it made Elysium, the best place in the Underworld for dead people, look rather unexciting.

Jason repositioned himself on the floor. He saw the Wakandan look at the demigods in a weird way. Most people probably didn't choose to sleep here. But the crew of the Argo II was a bunch of crazy teenagers who fight to save the world every Thursday, so they weren't exactly the most awake people on the planet, Marvel or Jason's own world. If Jason knew this world as the Marvel Cinematic Universe, what did the people of the MCU call his world? Maybe it was the Heroes of Olympus or whatever Shuri called the series of books before. But she also talked about Asgard and the Kane Chronicles so Jason had no idea. All he knew was that if besides the Greek/Roman gods, there were Norse gods, like Thor, Loki, and Hela, that'd be pretty sick, especially if they were Chris Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston, and Cate Blanchett.

After finding a semi-comfortable spot, Jason closed his eyes again and began to drift into a newfound slumber. Unconsciously though, he was listening to what Leo was saying. Wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but it's hard not to when they're the only sounds that he could here.

"Mr. Valdez, I think I found something that might interest you," the Wakandan said.

"Just call me Leo, and shoot."

"What do you mean, 'shoot?'"

"It means go ahead, tell me," Leo explained with a sigh. Not every Wakandan could be Shuri.

"Well, you wanted to know about any unparalleled storms in the Wakandan boundaries?"

"Yeah, you got something?"

"Well, Leo, the craziest storm in known Wakandan history, which is a long history, wasn't nearly as hectic as the one you described. At least that I know of. The oldest person here is trying to remember, but he is ninety-one-"

"So he might have a hard time remembering anything."

"Basically."

Leo sighed. "Oh well. I guess Shuri needs to figure a way out of this universe other than shifty meteorological events."

"Sorry about this."

"Nah, no problem! Tell M'Baku bye and give him my thanks, and we'll be leaving now, ISN'T THAT RIGHT!" At the last part of his sentence, Jason, Piper, and Nico shot up. With quick farewells, they were on their way back to the palace.

Shuri's POV

Shuri walked back in her lab with Frank, Hazel, T'Challa, Nakia, and Okoye.

"Well, everyone, my plan didn't work!" she shouted to greet the demigods. When she finally made the turn into her lab, there were only two people. Gleeson Hedge was there, as well as Everett Ross from the CIA. No demigods in sight.

"Uh, Coach? Where's everyone else?" Hazel asked.

"Leo was going to try to do something fatally stupid, Jason, Piper, and Nico were going to try to stop them, and they locked us in here," Hedge explained quickly.

"Yeah well, Leo is a liar, so we never had to stop him from doing that specific stupid thing!" Nico said as he walked in, the rest of the demigods trailing behind him.

"What did you do?" T'Challa and Frank asked in unison. Leo, Jason, Piper, and Nico proceeded to explain what Leo claimed he was going to do, what he actually did, and the results thereof. Everyone looked at Leo like he was crazy (I mean, he kind of is), but Hazel shrugged it off. This was typical of him.

"So yeah, both of our problems went back to square one, y'all!" Jason said in mock cheerfulness.

"What do the heart shaped herbs look like?" Piper suddenly asks.

"They're a light purple, kind of a lavender, and they grow on a short green plant, and the bloom is shaped like a heart," Shuri explained.

"I thought I saw something like that at M'Baku's place," Piper added.

The Wakandans and Ross looked at each other. "I should've known," Okoye said.

"Son of a-"

M'Baku's POV

M'Baku looked up to find King T'Challa was there to pay him a visit.

"T'Challa! How are you doing?" M'Baku shouted.

"Very well, M'Baku. I have an issue to speak to you with."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Erik Killmonger destroyed all of the heart shaped herbs, but we were looking for wild ones. I have a feeling I shouldn't be looking in the rain forest for wild ones. I should be looking for domestic ones."

"T'Challa, listen to me. You have been taking the hard route. If you are looking for something, ask me, because I probably have it or I know where to get it."

"So, do you know about the heart shaped herbs?"

"Follow me, I've been waiting to give you some."

Shuri's POV

"Okay, brother, time for you to learn what a meme is," Shuri said with the biggest smile ever. "Then we'll teach you about vines."

"Okay, I'm ready," T'Challa said.

"Alright, a meme is basically a joke that is used a caption on a picture that is made viral online," Leo defined. "But you can't use any joke for a meme. You need a meme worthy joke and a meme worthy picture."

"Okay?"

"So, here is an example of a meme," Shuri said, handing T'Challa a tablet.

"Okay?" T'Challa said in confusion.

"And there are memes from movies," Leo added.

"I don't like sand. It's rough...and course...and it gets everywhere," Shuri quoted in full seriousness.

And thus T'Challa learned about memes and vines.


	14. XII: BACK TO OUR UNIVERSE

Shuri's POV

"If we put a vibranium replacement there...," Shuri suggested.

"Or, we could make a Vibranium-Celestial-Bronze alloy for these parts," Leo added.

"Yes! We can take the old Celestial Bronze and melt it down and combine it with some vibranium!"

"Lucky for you, I'm the son of the god of forges! Where's the Wakanda anvil?"

Shuri and Leo were working together to fix the Argo II. They were having a lot of fun, mixing Wakandan and demigod technology. Leo always had admired Wakanda, and Shuri loved the Greeks. They spent hours in the lab redesigning the Argo II.

"I don't think we have an anvil, though if you want I can make one. The metal the anvil is made of is supposed to be stronger than the metal your using to make something with, right? 'Cause if not, you'll be pounding the anvil into itself. You want a vibranium anvil if you still are into the whole anvil thing?" Shuri said.

"I mean, if you have spare vibranium-"

"Leo, we haven't even scratched the surface yet if our vibranium mining," Shuri said, cutting Leo off.

Leo cocked his head. "Fair point. Two anvils? I need a back up anvil 'cause, y'know, Demigod Crap," Leo negotiated, adding the at the end of his sentence.

Shuri chuckled. "I got ya. I'll get ya two vibranium anvils before you guys leave."

"Speaking of which, how the heckin' are we gonna get back to our universe?" Leo asked.

"I've been tracking the flow of interdimensional energy on Earth. That's energy that is carried from one place to another at speeds only possible through interdimensional travel. There's a surprising large amount in New York, Khatmandu, London, and Hong Kong. Idk why though. But I watched the energy between those four cities and might be able to replicate it," Shuri answered.

"Wait! New York, Khatmandu, London, and Hong Kong?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Do ya know about it?"

"I'm guessing it has to do with Strange, but I probably shouldn't tell you about it, should I?" Leo answered.

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't talk about the future of our universes. If I told you that Piper dies (which she doesn't), you'd make different choices, and we don't know what that will do," Shuri agreed.

"Yeah, I'm assuming you've seen a movie about time travel. It's not good," Leo added. "This isn't time travel, but it has the same affect."

"Let's make a pact: I am not allowed to tell you about anything you don't know about your universe whether it be in the past, present, or future, and vice versa," Shuri suggested.

"Deal, but can we vaguely say stuff?" Leo added.

"Yeah...FYI things are gonna get crazy," Shuri answered.

Leo shrugged. "What's new?"

"No really, it'll be insane!"

Leo threw his head back and laughed. "Nothing compared to your universe, I'm sure!"

"Oh really?"

Leo suddenly got serious. "Yeah. I've been waiting ten years for a movies that came out recently. Ten years."

"Well, if something insane happens, I'll ask you if it's the right one or if I have to wait ten years," Shuri responded jokingly.

"It's probably getting pretty close...don't die." Realizing what he said, Leo quickly added, "Just saying that as a warning, like, be careful. I'm not saying if you die or not. I'm not saying anyone dies."

"Oh, I'm sure someone will die. First time Wakanda does anything, my baba dies," Shuri pointed out. "Everyone has a loss in our worlds."

"Well said. What were we talking about before we were talking about continuity?" Leo questioned.

"Ah. So you think you can get us back to Italy? Preferably Bologna?"

"Oh yeah. Give me an hour. You work on the Argo II, I'll work on the portal. "

Leo's POV

Leo walked across the new and improved Argo II. The vibranium and Celestial Bronze worked together perfectly. It served to prove something the Greeks and the Romans and the gods could learn: just because it's different doesn't mean it can't get together. Wakandans T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye, and Nakia had worked with the Romans Jason, Frank, and Hazel as well as the Greeks Piper, Nico, and Leo, plus the random satyr. People should just get along.

While Leo readied the Argo II, Shuri got the portal thing ready. Leo wasn't sure how it worked. He faith in Shuri, but this feat would be unparalleled.

The rest of the Argo II crew climbed aboard. T'Challa and Shuri joined us.

"I wish you luck in your pursuit to stop this Gaea you told me about," T'Challa said. Then he pulled a Galadriel and talked to each of us individually. "Jason, I'm told you were a bridge between the Greeks and Romans?"

"Yeah, uh, I ended up at Camp Half-Blood and Percy ended up at Camp Jupiter," Jason answered.

"Keep it up. Diplomacy could save all of you." T'Challa turned to Piper. "Piper, love is a powerful emotion. Use it for good and it will change your world."

"Um...okay," Piper replied.

"Frank, you are the son of the war god. But don't resolve everything with contention. Negotiate," T'Challa told Frank.

"Will do."

"Hazel, you aren't from this time, but you're here for a reason. The people of your world need you now, remember that."

"K."

"Coach, watch over them. They're only kids. They're bound to do something stupid."

"Already do, cupcake."

"Nico, you promised Percy you'd lead them. When you find Percy, your quest won't be over. This is your fight as much as it is theirs." Nico nodded.

"Leo, you hyperactive demigod, so what you have to do, and don't be afraid."

"Okay, Mr Mentor Character, we know who'll die in the next movie you're in! JK you won't die...right?" Shuri said, looking to me.

"Get up. This is no place to die." *poof* T'Challa will be cornflaked away in Infinity War. Oh, crap!

"Hey, I can't talk bout that, remember?" Leo said.

"Yeah, you're dead, brother," Shuri said jokingly. That'll work out great for her.

The Wakandans left the Argo II and Leo started it up, Wii controller in hand. Shuri started the portal thing. Leo carefully steered the ship through the portal. It was bright blue and blinded him momentarily. Once Leo could see, he saw the town below them. He ran to the navigation system.

"Luck's on our side for once. We're in Bologna!"


	15. PART II: GOLDBLUM GLADIATOR PLANET

Ey! The next part is here! First part will be published tomorrow (hopefully)!

Time:

During House of Hades, before Thor Ragnarok.

Characters:

•Percy Jackson

•Annabeth Chase

•The Grandmaster

•Valkyrie

•Korg

•Miek

•Doug

•Hulk


	16. XIII: TARTAR SAUCE AND VALKYRIES

Percy's POV

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and held it in his own as they walked across the treacherous terrain of Tartarus. To their left was the fire river that they needed to drink from to stay alive. Across them was the body of the primeval god, Tartarus. Somewhere down here were the Doors of Death, and he and Annabeth needed to find them to save the world and whatnot.

Annabeth gripped his hand tightly. Nothing was spoken. Nothing needed to be. They were there for each other in this hell and nothing could change that.

They walked like that for as long as they could. They collapsed near the river and reached their hands out to cup the fire into their hands. They drank it, the fiery heat of it making them sick. It was terrible, but they needed it.

"You okay?" Percy asked.

"Of course I am, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth answered. "As okay as I can be in Tartarus."

"Y'know, when we get out of here, I'm never going to be able to think of Tartar Sauce the same way."

"I thought you didn't like it?"

"Yeah, I'll hate it even more. I never liked Tartarus in the first place, but I hate it even more now!" Percy joked, trying to keep spirits high, which was hard in this place.

Annabeth grabbed his hand. "C'mon. Let's go." Again, they travelled as long as they could. But this time it got strange.

Percy was holding Annabeth on the shore. Her face was buried in his chest and he had his head leaning against hers. He looked around. "I know that this is Tartarus and all, but it doesn't seem quite right."

Annabeth looked up. "Yeah...why is it darker?"

Percy noticed Annabeth's long blond hair blowing in a breeze. "And where's the wind coming from?"

They looked all around them. Dark wisps were bleeding through the sky and surrounding them. Not knowing what it was and knowing everything is a danger in Tartarus, Percy grabbed Riptide and threw the cap off, summoning the Celestial Bronze weapon that has existed since Hercules stole an apple guarded by a dragon. Annabeth unfortunately had lost her Celestial Bronze dagger in the fall from the surface to Tartarus. Percy held onto her defensively with his left arm and wielded Riptide with his right.

The wisps appeared rapidly, the wind increased. The demigod duo circled around. "Hey, Wise Girl, do you have any idea what this is?" Percy asked.

"I wish I did, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said worriedly. The wind was at such a fast velocity that Percy pocketed Riptide and focused on holding Annabeth. The wind got so fast that only two things were felt: the wind and Annabeth.

And then it all stopped.

The demigods' eyes were shut tight. As they opened their eyes, they quickly shut them again. It was so bright! It also didn't feel so much like Tartarus. When they opened their eyes, they knew why. They weren't in Tartarus any more.

"Where the Hades are we?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked around. There was a trash as far as the eye could see. A tall tower was in the horizon. "I dunno, but it feels familiar."

Suddenly there was movement behind them. Percy whirled around, Riptide in hand. The movement was caused by a small group of...things. Percy wasn't sure what they were. They were short and wore masks. They kind of had a Star Wars vibe going on.

"Hi?" he said cautiously. "Where are we?"

They obviously didn't understand English. They spoke amongst themselves in some sort of language. "I have no idea what they are," said a confused Annabeth.

The creatures turned forbade the demigods again. One of them pulled a white gun out and fired at Percy and Annabeth. The demigods reacted too quickly for the firer. They dodged and fought the creatures. Annabeth found a dagger in the trash surrounding them and Percy used Riptide.

But Tartarus had taken a toll on the couple. They ran out of breath and were gasping for air. In that moment, they couldn't dodge. Luckily for them, the fun did not emit a bullet. Rather, it caught the two of them in an electrified net.

They fell on top of each other and winced from the shock. It was cramped. The net was meant for one person, but it could work with two. One of the creatures grabbed one end of the net and began to drag the demigods. Percy had dropped Riptide a few minutes before, so he couldn't break him and Annabeth out.

Then the whirring of a space ship was heard overhead. The demigods looked up in surprise. A ship landed a few yards away from them. A woman with dark brown hair walked out onto the railing. She gulped the last of a bottle of beer and chucked it on the ground. As she walked doan to the ground, she fell off of the ramp. It was obvious she was drunk.

"Stay away from those two!" she shouted. The creatures didn't listen. What could a drunk do to stop them? A lot actually.

The woman raised her arms and guns on her ship followed her motions. Guns destroyed everything but herself, Percy, and Annabeth.

"Oh, crap!" Percy said. He threw the net off and helped Annabeth to her feet. "Uh, thank you that. We'll be leaving now. "

Suddenly, she was holding Annabeth and had a knife at her throat. "No, you're not."

Percy said some choice cuss words under his breath in Greek. He knew what was going on. This woman was Valkyrie from Thor: Ragnorak. HOLY CRAP!

Percy punched Valkyrie in the face. She dropped one of her knives, but other than that was unaffected. She smiled and grabbed Riptide. "Nice sword," she said. She fought the demigods momentarily with the Celestial Bronze sword. Though Percy and Annabeth were stellar warriors, Valkyrie is an immortal, Asgardian warrior from Odin's army. She fought Hela, the goddess of death. After Hela destroyed the Valkyrie Army, she became the best at her job now. Percy and Annabeth couldn't keep up with her. And Valkyrie was able to take them in.


	17. XIV: MIDGARDIANS FOR THE GRANDMASTER

Scrapper 142's POV

Scrapper 142 piled the merchandise into the bottom of her ship. They looked like Midgardians. She hadn't seen a Midgardian for a long time...not since before Hela. Midgardians didn't leave Midgard that often. People usually got to Midgard through gateways or wormholes from across the galaxy leading to Sakaar, but Scrapper 142 didn't think there was any by Midgard. How did they get on Sakaar?

Though she was mildly intrigued by how the Midgardians got there, she quickly flew to the Grandmaster's tower. Not fast enough for them though.

Just before they got to the tower, one of them, the girl, started to stir. Once she realized that they were moving, she jerked up. She looked around, at the ground underneath her, the boy, and finally looked up at Valkyrie.

The girl shook the boy, who sluggishly woke up. Well frick! Valkyrie thought. This would make it more difficult. The Midgardians pounded their fists on the glass below Scrapper 142's feet. "Let us out of here!" the girl shouted.

"No can do," Scrapper 142 replied. She'd get her job done.

The boy reached in his pocket and pulled out a blue stick. It looked like what Midgardians used to write. He was about to pull the cap off until the girl slapped his arm and whispered something to him. Scrapper 142 rolled her eyes. Midgardians were weird. Especially the youth.

The boy scowled and put the writing utensil back in his pocket of his blue jeans. He looked through the glass underneath him to see the heaps of trash from across the cosmos, all from gateways across the universe. Every unwanted thing ended up in Sakaar eventually, sometimes even people, like these two.

Scrapper 142 sighed as she approached the Grandmaster's tower. She landed in a not so soft way, a result of intoxication. She was lucky she hadn't crashed into anything ever in her ship when she was almost always drunk.

"For all of your expertise in this field of work, that wasn't a very smooth landing!" the boy said half sarcastically. Scrapper 142 rolled her eyes.

Scrapper 142 slid her seat back to a control panel behind her and pressed a button. She watched underneath her as slightly green gas entered the glass prison through vents and filled the area the Midgardians were in. They fell into a coughing fit, coughing much more than the average Midgardian would. It was like they had some breathing problems, but they stayed conscious longer than most Midgardians would too. Why? Scrapper 142 shoved that question off. It didn't matter.

Scrapper 142 exited her ship and walked to the Grandmaster's guards and told them to take the Midgardians. They didn't dare back talk to her; she was the Grandmaster's favorite scrapper.

Scrapper 142 walked through the elaborate hallways in the Grandmaster's tower at a brisk pace. She needed to see the Grandmaster, and she figured he'd be glad to see her. Besides, the guards could sort out the Midgardians easily.

She found him where he usually was. Heck, she was usually there. The bar/disco/party room.

The room was full of color, which made Scrapper 142 stand out in her mostly neutral colored clothing. There was music, dancing, romance, and alcohol, all in the most flamboyant way possible.

Before heading to the Grandmaster, Scrapper 142 grabbed a drink for herself. The bartender saw her and immediately gave her a two liter glass bottle of whatever alcoholic drinks he could grab before Valkyrie could ask. Everyone knew her alcoholic style by now.

She slowly walked to the Grandmaster, weaving between the upper class of Sakaar. The Grandmaster was at a DJ station, playing around with the music for fun. When he saw her, he let another person take over and he walked to her, his captain of the guard close behind.

"Oh my gosh, glad to see you, 142!" the Grandmaster said. "What was I saying, just barely, that you were the..." He frowned as he waited for the captain to finish his sentence. "Starts with a b, Topaz."

"Trash," Topaz said.

"No! Trash doesn't even start with a b! I'm sorry 'bout that, 142, I meant best," he said coolly.

Scrapper 142 ignored Topaz's dislike for her. They never had had a great working relationship despite the fact the Grandmaster loved them both.

"Found a couple of contenders for you," she said. "Your guard's dealing with them right now. Two Midgardians, male and female."

"Fantastic! I've really been needing more people for the games! I'll come right to it as soon as I can!" he said with a large smile. Topaz rolled her eyes at Scrapper 142, the long lost Valkyrie.

"See you then." With her goodbye, Scrapper 142 downed the entire two liters at once.


	18. XV: CONTENDERS IN THE HUNGER GAMES

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth slowly woke up. She did through her memory to remember what the crap happened. Her and Percy were in Tartarus...there was a tornado or something...they were attacked by humanoid things...a woman stopped the humanoids...the woman attacked her and Percy...her and Percy woke up in a glass prison in the woman's ship...and now this.

Annabeth looked in front of her. She was in some sort of intense 3D presentation or something. She was sitting in a large metal chair fitted to her body size. Her arms were restrained to the arms of the chair by metal bands. She tried to pull her arms free, but it was all in vain.

Annabeth swung her head to her right, examining the area. It was a perfect display of the cosmos, and the only reason Annabeth knew it was a 3D presentation was because how could she be sitting in a chair in the middle of space wearing nothing but torn jeans and her ripped Camp Half-Blood shirt?

After a detailed examination of her right side, she spun to face the left. How did she not notice it before?

Percy was right next to her, still unconscious, in a chair identical to here other than size. Percy started to stir.

"Percy! Wake up!" Annabeth whisper yelled.

"What is it, Mom?" Percy asked, still unaware of when and where he was.

"Percy! Ragnorak!" She mentioned the title of the movie they were kinda in, hoping to jog his memory and wake him up faster.

"I'm a Greek demigod, not Norse," he said sluggishly. This wasn't working.

"Oh my gods, Percy! It's Annabeth and we're in trouble!"

That made Percy jerk up. He looked around our environment and found me in his vision. "Annabeth! Gods, are you alright?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I guess, Seaweed Brain. Do you remember anything that happened?"

Percy momentarily closed his eyes in thought and quickly opened them. "Yeah. Holy crap, this is crazy and no one will ever believe it. We're in the MCU and we fought Valkyrie! Oh my gods this is awesome! Is the Hulk here? He must be. And Korg's probably here too! Oh my gods-"

"Quit fanboying about your fandom right now, Percy. We need a plan!"

Percy shut up and nodded. "Um, you recognize this part of Ragnorak, right?"

"This is like before Thor meets the Grandmaster, right?"

Before Percy could answer, the answer came as the presentation started. "Fear not, for you are found. You are home and there is no going back. No one leaves this place." a soothing voice said. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other in worry.

"But what is this place? The answer is Sakaar. Surrounded by cosmic gateways, Sakaar lives on the edge of known and unknown." The presentation is showing different things about Sakaar. "It is the collection point for all lost and unloved things. Like you."

"Thanks a lot," Percy mumbled.

"But here on Sakaar, you are significant. You are valuable. Here, you are loved. And no one loves you more than the Grandmaster. He is the original. The first lost, and the first found. The creator of Sakaar and the father of the Contest of Champions. Where once you were nothing, now you are something. You are property of the Grandmaster. Congratulations! You will meet the Grandmaster in five seconds."

"Okay, don't be Thor! Don't scream, don't scream!" Percy shouted. The tunnel was growing chaotic. It was combining confusing pictures of the Grandmaster, his Contest of Champions, the gateways, etc.

"Prepare yourself. Prepare yourself. You are now meeting the Grandmaster."

The tunnel grew even more chaotic. Annabeth couldn't take it all in, so she squeezed her eyes shut, until it stopped.

She and Percy were in a new setting. And guess who was there?

The Grandmaster and his guard were right in front of them. Annabeth glanced at Percy in fear. She be could see where this was going.

After a few minutes of staring at them, the Grandmaster commented on them. "I love them. I love it when ya come by, 142. You bring the best stuff, right Topaz?"

"The booze hag brings stuff," Topaz said.

"Hey, Topaz! I'm sorry, 142. Topaz doesn't know what she's saying," Grandmaster said. Topaz rolled her eyes when Grandmaster couldn't see. "She brought my precious beloved champion!"

Grandmaster continued to examine the demigods. "I needa get closer for this. Wow! Wow! I like it, though they're young. How old are you kids?"

"Sixteen," Annabeth said bitterly.

"Young enough to get fans, not so young people don't like it. Perfect!" Grandmaster determined. "Pay this woman," he told Topaz.

"Six million," Scrapper 142 said.

"In your dreams," Topaz said.

"Transfer the units already!" Grandmaster ordered. Topaz reluctantly made the currency transfer. Once she got the money, Scrapper 142 left.

"Hold up, we're no one's property! You can't buy us!" Percy said.

"Weren't you listening to the presentation?" he asked. "The two of you are now my property. Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. I'm Grandmaster, I'm the guy in charge of this thing called the Contest of Champions, and you two are the newest members of the cast!"

"Not happening! We're not doing crap for anyone. We've kinda got a planet to save," Percy said angrily. He was no longer fanboying over Jeff Goldblum.

"Hmm, I should come up with like an obedience disc or something. Remember that for me, Topaz! Now, where was I? Oh, yes! You don't really have a choice in this. Anyways, I want to learn more about you. What do you call yourselves?"

"Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena."

"Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon."

"Should I know who Athena and Poseidon are?" Grandmaster asked.

"I mean, they are gods. Athena, goddess of wisdom and war. Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes," Annabeth replied with no small amount of sass.

"Fair enough, Daughter of Athena. Goddess of war, that'll make you a good contender. "

"As we said, we gotta go save our planet from destruction, so let us go, please and thank you," Percy said.

"Well, not a lotta people know about Athena and Poseidon, so we need new names. Son of Sea and Daughter of War? That's good, right Topaz? " Grandmaster said, ignoring Percy.

"Right Grandmaster," Topaz said.

"By the way, if you can defeat my champion, you warn your freedom," Grandmaster added.

"Point me in the direction of whose butt I need to kick, but first, I propose a deal. If I win, Annabeth is free too. If Annabeth wins, I'm free too," Percy said.

Good thinking! Annabeth thought. Sometimes, Seaweed Brain surprised her.

"You two an inseparable couple? If you defeat my champion, I will allow that," Grandmaster agreed. "Off you kids go!"

A few guards came and dragged the demigods to the prison.


	19. XVI: ROCK PAPER SCISSORS

Korg's POV

Korg sat contently on the ground next to his friends, Doug and Miek, when two more prisoners were shoved in. As everyone does when they first got there, the two humans slammed their bodies into the thick metal door, hoping to escape.

"Woah, woah, woah! Easy there. Hi, I'm Korg. As you can see, I'm made of rocks, but don't let that intimidate you. Nothing to worry about unless your made of scissors! Just a rock-paper-scissors joke for you. This is my friend Miek, and this is my friend Doug. I'm kinda the leader 'round here. What're your names?"

The blonde girl turned to Korg. "Um, I'm Annabeth. This is Percy." She pointed to the black haired boy.

Korg stood up. "Nice to meet you. I'll warn you now, if you run around the circle, it won't work. It's a freaky circle." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "The only thing that makes sense here is that nothing makes sense."

"Sounds like our lives," Percy joked to Annabeth.

"How did you get here?" Korg asked.

"Um we were in a place called Tartarus-it's literally hell-and a tornado sucked us up to a pile of trash and um, Scrapper 142 got us," Annabeth explained.

"Oh, you gotta watch out for her. Asgardians are intense," Korg warned.

"We gotta get back and close the Doors of Death," Percy told Annabeth anxiously.

"Doors of Death? What are those freaky doors?" Korg asked.

"Uh, we needa close them so dead people don't come back to life and after that we need to save the planet from a psycho goddess," Percy explained.

"Wow, that's almost intense as Asgardians," Korg commented.

"Grandmaster said we could leave if we beat his champion," Annabeth said.

"Everyone who fights him dies, Annabeth," Korg warned.

"Yeah, it's the Hulk," Percy added.

"Well, we have to try. Luckily, we're demigods."


	20. XVII: WE'RE SCREWED

Percy's POV

Percy couldn't decide if he was excited or frustrated. On the one hand, he was in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, on Sakaar, hanging with Korg, the Taiki Waititi rock person, getting into fights with the last freaking Valkyrie, conversing with freaking Grandmaster Jeff Goldblum, and possibly even meeting the Hulk! On the other hand, he and Annabeth had just been bought by the Grandmaster, were thrown into the 'freaky circle,' and are going to be forced to be gladiators in the Grandmaster's cross of Hunger Games and Colloseum fights. There were definitely pros and cons about the situation.

He had tried to get the demigods away when they had first woken up in Valkyrie's ship, but Annabeth brought up a good point. Percy was going to try to use Riptide to cut their way out, but they were hundreds of feet above the ground, and Percy was 7000% done with falling from high places. Tartarus kinda does that to you.

His one plan had an obvious flaw, so Annabeth stopped him from uncapping Riptide, so their one option of escape was gone.

"Okay, if we can defeat the top champion-" Annabeth started.

"Which is the Hulk. Probably. It's before Ragnarok because Korg and Miek are here and Doug is alive. But I guess the champion might not be the Hulk yet," Percy added.

"Right. Korg will probably tell us who the champion is. If it's not the Hulk, we might be able to defeat him. I mean, I've got enough war strategy in me, and if you're fighting 'em, there's probably enough water in the stadium from spectators drinking that you can use that to fight."

"Yeah, but when Thor fought the Hulk and used his Asgardian thunder powers, the Grandmaster stopped the fight so that the Hulk could defeat Thor," Percy added.

"But we don't have obedience discs. Y'know, the tasers," Annabeth pointed out.

Percy looked around at the other 'prisoners with jobs.' None of them had the small circular electrocuters. "This must be before the Grandmaster starts using them."

Annabeth nodded. "You'll still want to be subtle about using water. The Grandmaster's not blind. If you summon all of the water at once, it'll be obvious."

"So I'll have to slowly get more as the fight goes on."

"Yep. Let's ask Korg who the champion is." The demigods found Korg leaning against the wall with Doug and Miek.

"Hey, Korg, my dude, we've got a question about the Contest," Percy said.

Korg stood up. "Okay, shoot."

"Um, who is the champion? He wouldn't happen to be a big green rage monster, the Incredible Hulk?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, you've heard of him? Ye, he's the champion alright. You aren't thinking of fighting him, are you?" Korg answered.

"Oh, crap! We've gotta get outta here, and our only way out is if we can defeat the Hulk," Percy said.

"What's so urgent you have to get outta here fast?" Korg asked.

"Our planet is gonna be destroyed by a professional crazy goddess of we don't stop her!" Annabeth said.

"Oh, that sounds rough. Ye, I tried to start a revolution back home, but I didn't make enough pamphlets and only my mum and her boyfriend (who I hate) showed up. Well, I hope it works out better for your world."

Korg went to go talk to Miek, leaving Percy and Annabeth very worried.


	21. XVIII: NOT SO DIFFERENT

Scrapper 142's POV

Scrapper 142 was pondering over a lot of alcohol. It had been a week since she had captured the Midgardians for the Contest of Champions. They had said something to her though since they had been captured that reminded Scrapper 142 of her past life, the life she had forced out of memory...

Annabeth's POV, One Day Earlier

Annabeth was getting increasingly anxious about her and Percy's situation on Sakaar. They needed to get back... somehow. How did they even get on Sakaar?

"Hey, Seaweed Brain?"

"Hmm?"

"How in the name of the gods did we get here?"

Percy bit his lip. "I have no frickin' clue. We were in Tartarus, then there was a flippin' tornado, now we're here."

Annabeth pondered her question. "We must be in an alternate dimension or something. I mean, if this is really Sakaar, then why haven't there been Avengers stuff going on back home? I think we would know if the Norse god of thunder hung out in New York sometimes. And SHIELD would probably know about Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter."

"I am just going to believe that's true because you're smarter than me," Percy said with a smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile back. "Whatever the heck happened, it pains me to say this, but we have to get back to Tartarus. The Doors of Death have to be closed on both sides. The others can get to the House of Hades and close their end, but we needa close the end in Tartarus."

Percy nodded. "Yup."

"How are you two doing?" Korg asked as he walked over.

"Uh, good?" Percy said.

"Desperate to get outta here," Annabeth corrected.

"Ye, if you want, you can fight Hulk tomorrow night if ya want," Korg added.

"We'll do it," Annabeth said quickly. "I have a plan."

"Of course you do," Percy said, relieved. He looked past Annabeth and Korg. "Oh, it's her."

Korg looked to see who Percy was talking about. "Ah, Scrapper 142. Ya wanna watch out for those Asgardians. I gotta go check up on Doug. Seeya tonight."

Annabeth turned to see Valkyrie with her iconic bottle of beer, and could see the Valkyrie symbol on her arm.

"Ya think she'll let us go? I mean, she's had to fight a professional crazy goddess too," Percy suggested. Before Annabeth could tell him how bad that idea was, Percy ran off to the barrier between the slaves, sorry, prisoners with jobs and everyone else.

"142!" Percy shouted.

"What is it, Jackson?" Valkyrie responded.

"Hey, we both know you used to be a Valkyrie. You had to fight Hela, and we have to fight a professional crazy goddess back home. You saw what Hela did, well, Gaea can do that to our world. You gotta let us out!" Percy said. Annabeth was cursing and faceplalming in the background.

Valkyrie looked pissed. "I've spent years trying to forget my past! How do you even know about it?!"

Percy gulped. He had just realized how stupid that was. Luckily, Annabeth spoke up. "Where we come from, we have these things that let us know the past and the future if specific people. You're one of those people."

Valkyrie went from anger to confusion. "This thing told you 'bout Hela?"

"And your future," Percy added. "Look, you have so much more to your life than booze and Sakaar. Helping us is the first step."

Valkyrie paused. "I'll see you when I've come to the decision to help or punch you in the face." She walked off.

Percy shrugged. "Better than I expected."

"You do realize how stupid that was!" Annabeth shouted.

"Well, we might be able to get outta here now!" Percy said in excitement.

Scrapper 142's POV, Today

Flashbacks in ••

Scrapper 142 considered her options. Help the Midgardians, prepare for the future, relive her past, and face the Grandmaster's wrath. Don't help them, continue living in this life full of booze and slaves, bury her past, and be at peace with the Grandmaster.

The answer should be obvious. Why should she listen to the teenage Midgardians? But Scrapper 142 was drawn to them. She had seen what power hungry goddesses could do, and Midgard was at stake.

When the boy, Percy Jackson, had mentioned her dark past, Hela, it awakened a desire to see anyone like her destroyed. Oh, how she hated Hela.

•Odin had sent the Valkyries to war. It was to fight Hela, Odin's daughter and heir to Asgard, the goddess of death. She was so power hungry. She wanted to rule everywhere, not just the Nine Realms Odin ruled. In her desire for bloodshed and power, she grew corrupt. So corrupt Odin needed to send his elite army of female warriors into battle.

Hela versus thousands of elite warriors. But Hela was powerful.

Hela killed with delight. She loved this. It was a game to her. The most elite warriors in all of Odin's forces were nothing to her. She slayed several at once with ease.

Valkyrie drew her bone steel sword. Her steed had long since died valiantly. She ran at Hela. Hela needed to be stopped.

One of the wounded stood up in front of Valkyrie. It wasn't until now that Valkyrie saw that her best friend was among the wounded. That friend wouldn't be in pain much longer.

Hela threw her blade into Valkyrie's friend's back, and the blade penetrated, poking out of her stomach. She had saved Valkyrie.

Valkyrie watched her friend be killed in front of her. Her friend's last action was pushing Valkyrie, sending her falling through eternity. Valkyrie's last memory was seeing Hela's evil smile at the dead Valkyries at her feet.•

Valkyrie downed another bottle. She figured it didn't matter anymore. In an hour the Contest of Champions would start. The Midgardians would probably die there.

But she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that she should break them out and bring them back to Midgard to save their world, despite knowing how little chance they had. Odin's army couldn't defeat Hela. What chance did two teenagers have?


	22. XIX: GIANT FIGHT

Percy's POV

"You better not die, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said affectionately. "Remember what I told you."

"I will, Wise Girl. Love you," Percy responded.

"Love you too." Percy leaned over and kissed Annabeth. Annabeth kissed back. They stopped as soon as Korg came. Korg directed Percy to the door.

"Good luck. Everyone that's ever fought him has died, be the first to not."

Percy nodded. Time to fight the Incredible Hulk. By himself. Not by a water body. While secretly stealing nearby water from drinks and whatnot.

"To quote every Star Wars movie ever made, 'I have a bad feeling about this,'" Percy muttered to himself.

The massive door slowly opened and Percy entered the arena. He had a broad circular shield (he may or may not have chosen the shape because of Captain America), a breastplate, a Sakaarian sword, and Riptide in his pocket. Somehow no one noticed that his sword was missing from when Valkyrie first fought him and Annabeth, so he just kept it in his pocket the entire time.

A giant hologram of the Grandmaster was in the center of the arena. "Now, for what we've all been waiting for: the finale! The Son of Poseidon versus the Incredible-"

Percy couldn't hear 'Hulk' despite the speakers blasting his voice across the arena. The Hulk himself smashed through his door, shouting a battle cry at the top of his lungs.

Percy knew the Hulk was big, but his idea of size was thrown off once he saw Bruce Banner's angry counterpart. He was huge, and angry. This was gonna be harder than he thought.

And before he knew it, Percy was running into battle.

Annabeth had done math and stuff, and had figured out that, in order to provide for everyone there, there had to be a huge amount of water. Not necessarily in the form of water, but beverages like beer had large portions of water in them, so she figured it would work.

If Percy could pretend to fight long enough to gather enough water, he could use it to gain his and Annabeth's freedom. Thor would've defeated the Hulk if the Grandmaster hadn't interfered, so Percy, another guy with powers and blood of the gods, should be able to do it.

"Hey, Hulk! Big fan of yours!" Percy shouted. "Let's get this goin,' man, and sort out our differences, Yoda." Oh, Gen Z kids. Put them into a life or death situation and they respond with quips or sarcasm or sass.

Percy saw some containers of some liquid in the first few rows. Mini concession stands for alcohol. Percy slowly started to seep the water out of the container and into a shadowy area of the arena. He moved so little at a time that you'd have to watch carefully to see it. "Don't screw up, Jackson," Percy said to himself. This was usually the part where something bad happened and he had to improvise.

Percy immediately backed up and covered himself with his shield. He started speeding up the process of collecting water. Annabeth told him not to, but he'd need that water in five minutes, no doubt.

The water trickled down into his shadowy area. Spectators were noticing once full glasses were suddenly empty. Percy could perfectly imagine Annabeth facepalming.

"Hulk smash!"

"Yeah, more like Hulk crash!" "You are stupid, Perseus Jackson. You're just making him angrier. Stop tryna be edgy!" Percy said and thought. He decided to stop the quips and try to be serious.

Percy tried to punctures the Hulk's green skin with the Sakaarian sword just to find that it snapped. "Well, there goes a perfectly good sword!"

Percy glanced at his water area. He felt it physically; he was getting close. Great timing, Hulk was charging toward Percy. Percy hadn't seen anything charge like that since Hephaestus's bronze bulls that broke through Camp Half-Blood's protective shield. Dang, that was when he rescued Grover from Polyphemus and got the Golden Fleece, and Thalia came back from being a tree. That was a long time ago.

"Focus!" Percy thought to himself , frustrated with the fact that he couldn't focus on the giant green rage monster in front of him. Percy grabbed Riptide and uncapped it, revealing the Celestial Bronze sword.

But, he was ready. Percy leapt to be right in front of the water. He let Hulk run at him, only to blast Hulk with the water.

And that's when all heck went loose.


	23. XX: DISQUALIFIED & SENTENCED TO DEATH

Scrapper 142's POV

Scrapper 142 was sitting in her ship, watching the fight. The male Midgardian and the Grandmaster's champion, the Incredible Hulk. 142 already knew who was going to win. She had fought the Midgardians herself, and she knew they'd never defeat the Hulk.

She drank whatever she could get into her hands and watched. It was rather boring, honestly. The Son of Poseidon would never win. At least, that's what she thought.

She was glad they were fighting though. Either the Hulk would win and it would be the end of it, or Percy Jackson would win and he'd leave Sakaar. Either way, the two Midgardians would leave her life, and she wouldn't have to think about her past life again. Since they had told her about how their planet would be decimated by a goddess and how they knew her future, 142 couldn't stop thinking about that. Percy fighting meant that she didn't have to come to a decision.

Suddenly, it went out of control. 142 stood up and leaned across the edge of the ship to get a better look. Was that...water?

A huge beam of water was blasted into the Hulk, who was sent through the arena and breaking through the walls. The Grandmaster stood up too. His prize champion had just been defeated, but how? How did a teenage Midgardian blast the Hulk with water that seemingly came out of nowhere?

"What is this?" the Grandmaster said over the speakers. "How did you-?"

"We're not humans! We're demigods!" Percy shouted.

Suddenly, Percy sent the water into the door he came into the arena from. The water was under so much pressure that it was like a huge bullet and burst through the door. The other Midgardian, Annabeth Chase, came running through the door with a dagger in hand.

The Grandmaster lost his cool. "Demigods, what are you doing! You defeated my champion with an unfair advantage! The Hulk isn't part god!"

"And the other contenders aren't giant rage monsters!" Annabeth shouted. "Unfair advantage, I'd say!"

The Grandmaster turned to speak with the guards behind him. 142 knew what he was saying. He wanted to kill the demigods.

I'm that moment, 142 made a decision.

Percy's POV

"Okay, I still won, so we should get our freedom!" Percy shouted at the Grandmaster.

"Percy, we've got a problem!" Annabeth said to him.

"Yeah, I know! Jeff Goldblum isn't letting us leave!" Percy responded.

"Yeah, he's not gonna let us live!" Annabeth said. "Look, his guards are starting to surround us!"

"Frick!" Percy said. "And we don't have a valkyrie to help us out!"

"Get ready to fight!"

"I'm always ready to fight."

"You're lying and you know it!"

Percy and Annabeth got into a combat stance as guards flooded the arena. Between Annabeth's dagger, Riptide, and the water Percy collected, they were dealing with the guards fairly well. But more kept coming.

"There's too many!" Annabeth shouted.

Percy ran to Annabeth and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hold on!" Annabeth clung onto his torso. Percy directed the water to them and they stepped in it. Using his powers, Percy made the water come to their knees but not make them wet. Then, he made the water send them flying into the air. They landed outside the arena by five hundred yards. They walked out of the water and ran, Percy keeping the water with them.

Scrapper 142's POV

Scrapper 142 knew what she had to do. She climbed behind the "wheel" of her ship and flew after the demigods. They were outside the arena and running as fast as they could. 142 flew close to the ground.

Percy looked behind him and saw her. "Crap, she's after us, Wise Girl!"

"Hold up, I'm making a plan, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth answered.

They think I'm gonna bring them to the Grandmaster! 142 thought. She shook her head. How could she blame them? She was one of the Grandmaster's most trusted scrappers!

She accelerated the ship and for closer to the demigods. "Demigods! I mean you no harm! Get on!" They looked at each other, not sure what to do. "Hurry, before other scrappers come!"

With no other option, Percy and Annabeth jumped onto the ship. "142, come in 142. This is 128. Do you have visual?" her radio said.

"This is 142. I don't see any sight of the demigods. I'll alert you if that changes," 142 answered. She rose the ship's elevation and put the ship into autopilot.

"Why the change of heart?" Percy asked behind her.

"Never was a change of heart. I just finally made a decision," 142 explained.


	24. XXI: GOSH DARN THE FATES

Percy's POV

"So, we need to get you back to Midgard," Valkyrie said.

"Hmm, kinda," Annabeth said.

"What do you mean, kinda?" Valkyrie asked.

"This is really crazy, but we were doing our thing on our world, when suddenly we were thrown onto Sakaar through some sorta portal. But that's the normal part," Percy explained. "On our Earth, we have these things called movies about different fantastical things for entertainment. And Sakaar only exists in those movies for us."

"Basically, we are not even in our universe, much less our planet," Annabeth summed up.

"Then how are we going to get you back to your Midgard?" Valkyrie asked.

"I'm working on it," Annabeth said. "We were just doing our thing in Tartarus when the tornado surrounded us, and then, boom! We were in Sakaar. But how and why?"

"Gosh darn the Fates," Percy said. "We already are two demigods on the run in Tartarus, the place worse than the Underworld, trying to stop Gaea! I mean, I love these movies, especially you, 142, but we need to get home and close the Doors of Death."

"What are the Fates?" Valkyrie asked.

"They're these super old ladies that basically decide what happens to everyone and when everyone dies and all that fun stuff," Percy explained.

"The Fates always have a reason, Percy," Annabeth said. "Why would they want us to end up in Marvel?"

"And before Sakaar is cool! Thor isn't here, Loki isn't here, so why be here if they aren't?" Percy complained.

"Exactly, we're here before Ragnarok-"

"Wait! Ragnarok!" Valkyrie exclaimed in surprise, cutting off Annabeth. "The destruction of Asgard?"

"It's just the title of a movie, not actually Ragnarok," Percy frantically lied, trying not to reveal the future. That would probably be bad.

"As I was saying," Annabeth said, "the Fates always have a reason, and we're here before Ragnarok, maybe we have to prepare for it."

"Luckily, we're standing right next to one of the main characters," Percy pointed out.

"Yes! And we've already done something!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Valkyrie asked.

"We convinced you to help us...maybe that'll help you later on," Annabeth explained.

Percy shrugged. "It's Annabeth, so I'ma assume it's right." He turned to Valkyrie. "Just some cryptic info about the future here, even though I hate being the center of cryptic prophecies about the future. You're gonna have to make a decision like this again. Just remember Asgard. Was that cryptic enough, Annabeth?"

"Yeah, sure. Better unpack the old sword," Annabeth added.

"Um, okay," Valkyrie said in confusion. "Yeah, but how do you go back ho-"

She was cut off by a terribly loud sound. The engine started to fail. Valkyrie jumped into the driver's seat to navigate a landing point. Percy looked out the window to find a familiar sight.

"That look familiar?" he asked Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at where he was pointing. "Yep, that's what it looked like when we got here."

"I can't land!" Valkyrie shouted.

"It should go away once Percy and I go through the he portal," Annabeth reasoned.

"I restate my point; I can't land!" Valkyrie said.

"Then we'll jump!" Percy said. He opened the door. Annabeth wrapped an arm around his torso and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Thanks a lot, Valkyrie! One, two, three!" The demigods jumped into the black mass.

Annabeth's POV

She and Percy fell through the black mass. It was dark and swirling. Then suddenly her feet touched the floor. She opened her eyes to find the familiar terrain of Tartarus. "I hope we don't have to ever do that again."

But, naturally, it'll happen again.


	25. PARTIII: I RETIRE FOR *FIVE MINUTES*

Time:

After Captain America: Civil War and during House of Hades

Characters:

Tyson

Grover

Clint Barton

Laura Barton

Rest of the Barton Clan

Everett Ross


	26. XXII: THIS ISN'T CAMP HALF-BLOOD IS IT?

Grover's POV

Grover looked up and saw Tyson coming to him. "Hi Grover!" Tyson greeted.

"Hey Ty. What's going on?" Grover asked.

"Nothing really. What about you?" Tyson responded.

"Nothing other than worrying about Percy," Grover answered. "Even when he's in Tartarus, I can feel our empathetic bond, and I can tell when he's in danger. For a week or so it was really weird. It was...distant. I could barely connect with him. The little bits I got was a lot of danger. It's over now, but still..."

"That's scary. We need to find help Percy and Annabeth, but I dunno how," Tyson said.

"Same here bud. Same here."

Grover felt a few raindrops hit the top of his head. He looked up to see storm clouds gathering around the camp. Usually Zeus stopped storms from forming above Camp Half-Blood, but Grover supposed the King of Olympus was under stress because of the whole Greece versus Rome thing. He basically had Multiple Personality Disorder or Dissociative Identity Disorder, but it's worse. His Greek and Roman selves were fighting themselves. And the MPD or DID was amplified because of his godly status. So there was probably more things to worry about than keeping Camp Half-Blood nice and sunny.

Grover and Tyson conversed some more about Tartarus, the Seven, the Romans, and the Giant War as the rain intensified. "It's really pouring. We better head inside," Grover suggested.

"Or we could head over there," Tyson said, pointing to the beach.

Grover looked at where Tyson was pointing. Over there not a cloud was in sight, and demigods were happily strolling along the coast, knowing that soon they would once again fight in a war to save the world. Confused, Grover made a 360 degree turn, looking at the area surrounding the satyr and the cyclops. Everywhere else was rain free...

"Tyson, why is it only raining on us?" Grover asked. He realized that since he said the two of them needed shelter, the rain picked up even more, and wind was swirling around them in a tubular path.

The wind was so strong we couldn't leave the circle we were in, the eye of the storm. The eye for smaller and smaller until it practically didn't exist. Grover held on to Tyson for dear life, until it all stopped.

Grover opened his eyes, still holding on to Tyson. They were in a snow covered field that wasn't familiar. "Am I hallucinating Tyson? Because I swear we were not here before."

"I must be hallucinating too...," Tyson said.

It was snowy farmland surrounded by a white picket fence. Nearby was a cozy looking house covered in Christmas lights. "How-how did we get here? And why the lights? It's not even December!" Grover wondered aloud.

Tyson shrugged. The two of them walked to the house's front door. "We'll ask them where we are and see if we can get back to Camp Half-Blood somehow," Grover said and Tyson nodded.

Grover pressed the doorbell, and the duo awkwardly waited at the doorstep. Grover didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't this. Not the man from Percy's favorite movies. Not the origin of the nickname Percy has for the children of Apollo.

The white door was opened to reveal this man. "Hello kids? What can I do?"

"You, you're Clint!" Tyson said jovially.

"Yeah I am."

"Grover, he's an Avenger! He'll help us!"

"Okay, uh, um, Mr Barton? We're kinda lost in the timespace continuum...we need help."


	27. XXIII:NO MATTER WHAT THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS

A/N

I'm sorry I kinda realized I don't know how to write Tyson's character so he's not gonna be right/not in it as much. I've got ideas to help make it more natural for him to not be in it as much as Clint and Grover so I hope it'll work out. Sorry!

Clint's POV

Clint sighed in exasperation. Two teenage boys from wherever the heck in the cosmos? Seemed normal for Clint, but he wished he could have a peaceful Christmas with his family. After the Sokovia Accords and Germany, they deserved to have a tranquil Christmas, only interrupted by Nathaniel's crying fits and the other children's jovial Christmas spirit.

He retired for a reason after Sokovia and Ultron. He came back to help Cap when Cap asked for help in dealing with other Winter Soldiers, but it was not what anyone expected, and Clint was arrested by the United Nations, as well as Sam, Wanda, and Scott. When Steve broke the team out of the under water prison, Clint and Scott returned to America and made a deal. They'd be under house arrest for a while, but they'd be with their families. Clint did that for a reason! So why did something like this always happen?

"Okay, I have a lot of questions," Clint said to the shorter, ginger boy. "Who are you? Why are you here? What do you mean, you broke the universe?"

"Um, uh, I'm Grover, and this is Tyson. We are, uh, lost? We were doing our thing at our home on Long Island, New York, and suddenly we're here. And, uh, I don't think this is our universe," the short kid answered.

"So you broke two universes?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Grover said. Clint could tell Grover was panicking, so he decided to take a different path to solve this problem.

Clint sighed. "Okay. The teleporting thing I get. I mean, I'm friends with Thor, and he's got some sorta Asgardian friend that can make bifrost bridges or whatever. Loki, uh, was a temporary partner of mine, and he had the Tesseract. Teleportation is kinda my normal, unfortunately. But teleporting to another universe...you sure this isn't the same universe?"

"Yeah, this is a different universe," said Grover.

"How d'ya know?" Clint asked.

"Because we are in a movie," Tyson responded, entirety sure of himself.

"Wait, what?" I said, shocked by Tyson's answer.

"Okay, in our universe there are things called Marvel movies. It's the story of superhero teams and all. The most iconic team: the Avengers," Grover explained hurriedly.

"So I'm in a movie in another universe," Clint said, still shocked.

"More than one...four actually, plus a fifth one soon," Grover said.

"Four?" Tyson asked.

"Two Avengers movies, Civil War, and I think he had a cameo in Thor," Grover explained to Tyson.

"In your universe, I'm in four movies?" Clint was 1000% shocked. "Are they any good? Do people actually care?"

"Um, Marvel has been one of the most successful creators for ten years," Grover answered.

"Ten years?"

"And twenty movies," Grover added.

"So it's a big deal. Okay," Clint said as he took this new information with stride. "How did you end up in a movie?"

"Rain," Tyson answered.

"Apparently the rain storm was a vortex, but we found out too late when we saw we were the only two getting rained on and the wind picked up around us to an insane amount," Grover elaborated.

"So, you're Dorothy and Toto then."

"I guess?"

Clint was in a state of utter confusion. "What's going on honey? Who's at the door?" Laura shouted from the kitchen.

"No matter how many times I retire, something like this happens!" Clint called back.

"Dear goodness! What's happening?" Laura walked to the doorway to meet Clint, Grover, and Tyson.

"Teenagers. From an another universe. They know about me because I'm in movies there," Clint explained.

"Okay, that, that's a lot. At least they're not aliens! Humans are at least kinda normal right now," Laura said.

"Sorry, Mrs Barton, but Tyson and I, we aren't aliens, but we also aren't humans."

"What?!" Clint and Laura said in unison.

"I'm a satyr, and Tyson's a cyclops," Grover clarified.

"Well, this just confirms this is happening. I'm way too unlucky for this to not happen," Clint said. He opened the door wider for the Bartons' guests. "Come on in. We'll figure something out."

The satyr and cyclops entered the Barton household. Laura lead them to the living room and they sat down on the comfortable grey couch. There was a small walnut coffee table with some toys on it. A cute family picture hung above the fireplace. The fireplace also had five stockings hanging down. A Christmas tree was adorned with ornaments, and some of the ornaments were lying on the ground.

Clint started the conversation. "So, just outta curiosity, what's your world like?"

Grover laughed a little bit. "Crazy."

Clint laughed too. "I relate. How is yours crazy?"

Grover sighed. "I guess I'll tell you my story." He told Clint about the Greek gods that were in fact real. All about the satyrs and demigods in Camp Half-Blood and his desire to help find young demigods and bring them to the camp to learn the truth and how to defend themselves, and to help Chiron keep them safe. He told him about meeting Percy and knowing he was a powerful demigod. He told him about taking Percy to Camp Half-Blood and how Percy killed the minotaur. How Percy was framed for stealing Zeus's master bolt and how Grover, Percy, and the daughter of Athena, Annabeth, we're certain it was Hades's doing. You went across the country to the Underworld to find the thief had taken Hades's helmut of invisibility. The race to bring the master bolt back, and the stunning realization that the son of Hermes, Luke, was the lightning thief. About meeting Tyson. About the bronze automatons coming to Camp Half-Blood and Clarisse being the chosen one of a prophecy to find the Golden Fleece. How Grover was captured by a cyclops names Polyphemus and Percy and Annabeth had to save him and help Clarisse. How the Golden Fleece brought Thalia, daughter of Zeus, back from the dead. How Annabeth was captured by a titan and Luke, who had also kidnapped the goddess Artemis, when Grover, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia helped the children of Hades, Bianca and Nico. How Zoë, captain of Artemis's huntresses, got the prophecy to save Artemis and Annabeth. Percy tagged along because of his feelings for Annabeth. How Bianca and Zoë died. How Thalia became Artemis's new captain to delay a prophecy. They saved the two and Percy held up the sky for a hot moment. How Percy met Rachel, and how that would be important for when they had to navigate the Labyrinth. Percy fought off Kronos, the titan king, who Luke had teamed up with. Nico helping Percy to go the River Styx to become invulnerable like Achilles. The battle of Manhattan. Luke dying to kill Kronos in the end. The new prophecy. The disappearance of Percy. Three new demigods, Leo, Jason, and Piper coming to Camp Half-Blood. Discovery of Roman demigods like Jason, son of Jupiter. The coming of the giants and Gaea. The new trio leaving on a quest to save Juno/Hera, goddess abducted by giants. Discovery that Hera made Percy go missing and gave him amnesia and gave Jason amnesia. Leo had to build the Argo II, a flying boat to go to Greece and stop Gaea. The Argo II went to the Roman Camp Jupiter to find Percy. Annabeth, Pipers, Leo, and Jason found Percy and his friends Hazel and Frank. They went to Rome and Annabeth found the missing Athena Panthenon, but she and Percy fell to Tartarus, the deepest part of the Underworld.

"And we're supposed to be at Camp Half-Blood, helping prepare for war," Grover ended.

Clint whistled. "That's, wow. Crazy."

"I know, right!"

"So, d'ya have any idea how to get back?" Laura asked.

"No. Do you have a computer I can use? I need to research old Greek writings. Maybe there's an answer there," Grover suggested.

"Yeah, just a moment," Clint said as he stood up and leaned against the railings to some stairs and shouted upstairs. "Cooper! Can you bring the laptop upstairs?"

"Yeah, Dad!" Cooper called back. In an instant Cooper came running up the stairs with the laptop. "Here Dad."

"Thanks son," Clint said.

"What's going on?" Cooper asked, eyeing Grover and Tyson.

"Uh, some Daddy things."

"Dad, why are there two random teens here?"

"It's a long story I don't understand," Clint said. He handed the laptop to Grover. "Use it as much as you need to, Grover. It's Christmas Eve, so Laura and I need to do Christmas stuff in here with the kids right now. If you want you can go to the kitchen to work."

Grover nodded and opened the laptop. Clint called for Lila and Laura went and got the youngest, Nathaniel. They went to the kitchen and got some sugar cookies and laid them out on the coffee table. Lila kept putting ornaments on the tree because Nathaniel thought it was fun to throw them off. And this is why they used plastic ornaments, not glad ones. They did final Christmas Eve traditions before Clint and Laura sent Cooper and Lila to bed and lied Nathaniel down.

They showed Grover and Tyson a room they could stay in. Grover never took his gaze from the laptop and almost tripped once. When they were in the room, Cint and Laura went to theirs. "I retired because I didn't want anymore crazy in our lives, Laura. Now look what's happening!" Clint said.

"Clint, Grover and Tyson aren't your fault," Laura reassured.

"I know, but I want normality in our life for once. I can't even get that now that we're retired! There are satyrs and cyclopses, and feds showing up all the time! It can't be normal when the FBI constantly show up!"

"Ever since you joined SHIELD, Clint, your life irreversibly changed. Now it's crazy. But is that such a bad thing?"

"I just want you and the children to be happy, Laura. And how can you be happy when I'm a criminal and we get demigod loving satyrs and cyclopses at our door?"

"Honey, what makes me happy is you. Now, let's have a nice Christmas tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, I better go be Santa now."


	28. XXIV: MANTICORE ON MY FARM

Clint's POV

Clint and Laura woke up as Cooper and Lila ran through the house and slammed their parents' door open and proceeded to jump on the bed until Clint and Laura got up, repeatedly shouting "It's Christmas! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Clint looked at the clock to see it was 5:30 am. Christmas, the one day of the year the kids wake up before 7:00.

Clint and Laura tiredly got out of bed and watched as the kids ran off to the Christmas tree. "Only open your stockings right now!" Clint reminded them. The parents wanted to watch the children as they opened the other gifts. Before going to the living room, Clint stopped by to check on the satyr and cyclops.

Tyson was still asleep and Grover was up but tired and on the laptop. "I'm sorry if they woke you up, Grover."

"Nah, instead of setting an alarm clock, I figured they'd wake me up. I planned on it," Grover said.

Clint chuckled a little bit. "Well, your plan worked. I'm not sure if you wanted to be up at 5:30 though."

Grover shrugged. "More time to look through these Greek texts, see if I can figure anything out."

Clint rejoined his family and watched the young faces light up with joy when they opened their presents from him and Santa. This was why Christmas was Clint's favorite holiday. His family was always happy, and that made him happy.

Eventually the children went downstairs and played together. Clint went to go check up on Grover and Tyson. "Merry Christmas. You do celebrate Christmas, right?"

"Yeah, we celebrate it! Who wouldn't celebrate a free excuse to get presents and be with loved ones?" Grover answered. "Merry Christmas to you."

"Merry Christmas!" Tyson shouted.

"Have you found anything?" Clint asked.

"No, not yet Clint. Sorry," Grover apologized.

"I'm fine with you here, but I don't think the FBI will be," Clint started. "Every week, the FBI comes and inspects the property. Part of being under house arrest, y'know. If they find two non-humans here, they'll arrest you and increase my sentence."

Grover but his lip. "I was worried that would be the case. I'll go as fast as I can. When are the FBI coming next?"

"Tomorrow, the feds are coming tomorrow," Clint said apologetically.

"Okay, so tonight Tyson and I will leave and wait a day until the FBI leave and we'll come back if that's needed," Grover suggested.

"Dad!" Cooper and Lila shouted.

"What is it, sweeties?" Clint asked.

"Can you play with us?"

"Sweeties, I'm gonna be busy for a while. I'll come as soon as I can."

"I can play with them," Tyson said. "Kids like me. I'll play with them."

Clint smiled because of Tyson's generosity. "Thank you Tyson."

"No problem!" Tyson said with a huge grin. Clint turned his attention on Grover.

"If you want you can come out, Grover. The kids are gonna be downstairs."

"You sure? I don't want to interrupt your Christmas."

"Well, you were kinda wisked away from your home during Christmas, so I don't think it's fair that you stay stuck in here during Christmas."

"I think time is different between our worlds. I mean, it isn't Christmas at Camp Half-Blood."

"Okay, I'll just add that to the list of weird things I encounter," Clint said with a smile. "Does this mean you get two Christmases this year?"

"I suppose."

"C'mon out. I've got eggnog."

Grover closed the laptop and went to the kitchen with Clint, sitting on a stool at the bar. "Do you have a charger for this?" Grover asked, pointing to the laptop he had just opened back up. "It's around thirty percent."

Right then Laura walked in, holding the charger. "I thought you'd need this." She stood on her tip toes and kissed Clint on the cheek. "I went outside to check on some things, and I need you take a look at them," Laura whispered into Clint's ear.

"Alright, honey. Show me where and I'll look at it." He grabbed his and Laura's coats and went outside with her to see what was the problem. "What's the problem, Laura?"

"I don't know what it is. Vandalism I don't think is usually this bad-"

"Something was damaged?" Clint asked with concern.

"That's an understatement."

"Hon, it's probably just someone whose upset about Sokovia or that I went against the Accords or something SHIELD related. It can't be too bad. The feds will be here tomorrow, and they'll look into it. They probably already know who it is. They have cameras at the fence."

"No, it's not some upset person, Clint. I, I don't think it's vandalism. I think it's worse."

"What do you mea-" Clint started. He stopped when he saw what it was.

"It looks like it was made by something, in, inhuman," Laura said.

"But it's too precise for an animal." Clint said as her examined the deep scars in the side of the house. It looked like claws, but it had clean cuts, too clean for an animal. Besides, what type of animal around there would do that? "This is way off."

"Where's the satyr and the cyclops?" a voice from behind them demanded.

"Laura, get behind me," Clint quietly told his wife. "Who the heckin' are you?!" Clint turned around. A man in a pinstripe suit was there, smirking.

"Someone very dangerous. I repeat my question: where's the satyr and cyclops?" the man demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Clint said. "Now, this is my property, and you're trespassing, and I'm guessing you somehow did this," he said, pointing at the scars in his house. "And I'm an Avenger. Now, the US government doesn't like it when I fight people, but I'm sure they'll make an exception with you."

The man laughed. "How clueless are you, mortal? I know the satyr and cyclops are here somewhere, and the laws of this country mean nothing to me. And I don't know what an Avenger is, but they're no match for me." He chuckled. "And if the government doesn't agree with you fighting people, this is your lucky day! I'm no human, mortal."

The man transformed into some creature. Clint didn't know what it was, but he assumed it was something from Greek mythology, considering who Grover and Tyson are and the types of people who would want their hands on them. Clint got into a defensive stance. He didn't have a bow, baton, gun, or knife, but fists and legs were also good. "Laura, run!"

Laura took off, but the monster shot out some spikes in front of her. "Let's all stay together, shall we?"

Clint charged at the monster, throwing in some punches and a kick. But it was all in vain. "You truly are ignorant, mortal. You really think you can fight me?" He sent Clint flying into the house's wall.

Clint heard an unsettling sound as his head hit the wall. His vision blurred. It looked like a glitching Minecraft server that had pixelated pixels. Clint groaned in pain. He closed his eyes and blinked several times until reality looked a little less like a glitchy Minecraft world.

When he could see, he heard Laura scream. He quickly wrapped his head around to find her, despite the deep pain it brought him. The monster had morphed back into a man and was holding onto Laura.

"Laura!"

"It pains me to make a cliché turn of events, but if I must, I must," he said.

"Get. Away. From. Her. You. Monster!" Clint shouted with all the anger he could express.

The monster laughed. "Meet me here at sunset," he said, throwing a paper with an address at Clint. "Bring the satyr and cyclops with you, and you get your wife back."

"Clint! Don't!" Laura shouted.

"Quiet or I will add your children to the deal," the monster said sinisterly. "You have until then." He morphed back into the monster while still carrying Laura, and ran off at a speed so fast that there was only ever one human ever in existence that could stop him. Unfortunately, Pietro Maximoff was dead and wouldn't even be with Clint if he was alive.

Clint screamed Laura's name and fell to his knees in the snow.


	29. XXV: SATYR, CYCLOPS, AVENGER

Clint's POV

Clint knelt there in the snow for who knows how long. There was a reason why Fury helped him keep his family off of SHIELD records, why Natasha was one of two people who knew for the longest time, why the rest of the Avengers didn't find out until Ultron. This was the reason why Clint kept them hidden, kept them safe. Because if there's one thing villains enjoy, it's kidnapping family.

And there was nothing he could do. When he made the deal with the government, they put a tracker on his ankle, and he couldn't take it off. He couldn't leave, even if it was to get Laura back, the government wouldn't allow it. And the FBI and CIA couldn't do much about it. It was an ancient Greek monster from mythology running rampant with his wife, not some common criminal. The monster defeated him, an Avenger. And the Avengers weren't doing so hot. Rhodey was still recovering, Vision was missing for days at a time, Tony was engaged and paranoid, T'Challa was off in Wakanda with Bucky, Scott was under house arrest in San Francisco, and who knows where Steve, Natasha, Sam, and Wanda are. They couldn't help. And Clint was not about to give up Grover and Tyson. Yeah, he barely knew them and they got Laura into this mess, but that's just wrong, selling them to the monster. But could they somehow defeat the monster? Maybe if they had their friend—what was his name? Perry Johnson? He seemed to be pretty good at this sorta thing. But he was a little tied up at the moment, not to mention in another universe.

Well, if anyone is gonna have any idea what to do, it's gonna be Grover, Clint thought. He slowly got off the ground, clenching the ball of paper with the address in his hand. Everything was a little blurry, and his head still ached after his injury. He was shaking, from fear and anger, as he walked into the house. Great way to ruin Christmas. Grover was sitting at the counter, reading something in ancient Greek. He looked up to greet Clint and was about to say hi when he noticed the state Clint was in.

"Clint, wha-what happened?"

Clint sat down on the couch in the living room. "He has Laura," he said as he buried his face in his arms.

Grover slammed the laptop shut and stood up. "Who has Laura?"

"Some sorta monster, from your world," Clint answered, starting to shake more.

"Oh my gods, ca-can you describe the monster? What happened?"

Clint told Grover about the monster, how it fought, the spikes, how it transformed between a human and a monster, everything about its appearance.

Grover shuddered slightly. "Sounds like a manticore."

"Have you ever, y'know, fought one?"

"A few times. When Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and I were protecting Nico and Bianca, we had to fight a manticore. That's when Annabeth fell off a cliff, and we all thought she had died," Grover stuttered. He shuddered again. "It must have come to this world at the same time as me and Tyson. But why did it attack you and Laura?"

"It wants you," Clint said quietly.

"It wants me?"

"And Tyson. He told us to turn you over, and I said I didn't know what he was talking about. I told Laura to run, and I attacked. It threw me into the wall, and I still can't see clearly. When I could finally see a little, he was standing there, holding Laura. He told me to turn you over by sunset, or else...," Clint trailed off sadly, arms supporting his head on the coffee table as Clint shook in shock.

Grover stood, trying to figure out how to react. Clint didn't blame him. He could give himself up to save Laura, but that will not end well for him. He could try to fight the manticore, but Clint didn't know if the satyr and cyclops would be enough. Grover eventually sat down next to Clint and placed a hand on the father and husband's shoulder. "Tyson and I will go if it means getting Laura back," he said quietly, in a somewhat comforting way.

Clint looked up and made eye contact with Grover, not bothering to cover up the tears in his eyes and on his face. "I can't let you do that, Grover. I already have enough things I'll never forgive myself for."

"I cannot believe I'm saying this. Gods, I'm starting to sound like Percy," Grover muttered. "Tyson and I will go, but that doesn't mean we're surrendering."

"That's a very noble Gryffindor thing, but, honestly, can you and Tyson, well, stop the manticore? I'm not tryna say you can't fight or anything, but, well, if you lose, then it doesn't matter that you're doing a noble Gryffindor thing," Clint said in worry.

"I know, but I'd prefer that everyone walk away from this tonight happy, other than the manticore," Grover said.

He's gonna do it..., Clint thought, surprised by the young satyr's bravery and courage, and, well, moral compass. But, look at him! Yes, Grover had fought in the Second Titan War and was fighting in the Second Giant War alongside Tyson, but, he was, in all honesty, a nervous, skinny kid. And Tyson was too innocent for any of the Greek fighting crap.

Clint couldn't leave them alone. He got up and walked to his and Laura's bedroom, beckoning for Grover to follow. He pushed the bed several feet in one direction to reveal boxes were stored underneath the bed. Clint pushed aside these boxes until a mat was uncovered. He tossed the mat aside and grabbed a box next to him. Inside it was a crowbar. He took the crowbar and used it to take some of the floor boards off. Underneath the floor boards was a box in a light colored sack. Throwing the sack aside, he grabbed the box, handed it to Grover, and started to rearrange the room how it used to be.

"What's in the box?" Grover asked.

"You'll see. Go find Tyson and wait in the kitchen." Grover left and Clint shut the door, readying himself to kick the manticore's arse.

Grover's POV

Grover was worried about Clint. If there's anything his time with Percy has taught him, it's that people do stupid things when they're desperate. And gods, was Clint desperate!

He found Tyson downstairs, playing hide-and-seek with Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel. "Tyson, we need ta talk. Like, now," he said.

Tyson left the kids and walked upstairs with Grover. "Okay, long story short, a manticore kidnapped Laura and we need to get her back by sundown."

"What's Clint gonna do?" Tyson asked.

"Come kill that son of a bish that dared to touch Laura," Clint said. Grover and Tyson turned around to see Clint in full Hawkeye uniform, bow and everything.

"Woah—how did you manage to keep the suit and bow?" Grover said as Tyson whistled his approval of Hawkeye's gear.

"Well, when Fury helped me get the land, he got me this, just in case. And I haven't bothered to tell anyone about it yet. Only Laura, Fury, and you guys know," Clint explained. "Now, let's go mess this manticore up."


	30. XXVI: FINDING LAURA

Clint's POV

"How are you supposed to leave without the FBI knowing?" Grover asked.

"I'm a former SHIELD agent and Avenger, kid. The basic knowledge I have on technology is enough to deal with this FBI trash," Clint answered.

"Fair enough," Grover said, impressed. Clint quickly got the tracker off his ankle. He set it on his bed and covered it with the blankets.

"You guys sure 'bout this?" Clint asked.

Tyson shrugged. "We need to help Laura, nothing else matters."

"Tyson's right, Clint. We're gonna get Laura back," Grover added.

Clint nodded. "You sure you know what you're getting into?"

Grover laughed. "We fought in the Titan War and are fighting the Giant War. We can handle a manticore."

The trio was outside the address the manticore had given Clint. Clint took a deep breath. "Laura's in there," he said quietly.

"And we'll rescue her," said Tyson.

Clint turned to the satyr and cyclops. "Are you sure about this? If this goes wrong-"

"Clint, we went over this," said Grover. "Tyson and I will help you get Laura back.

Clint nodded anxiously. They really want to help. They're so young. This, this is very, uh, very noble of them. "You remember the plan?"

"Yep, Clint. Now stop standing there and let's go!" Grover said.

"Okay." Clint inhaled a large breath. He cocked his head to the side. "Let's go." The trio walked up the door of the warehouse. Clint kicked the door open. They entered the dark building. In the darkness, Clint could make out broken machinery. The small amount of light came in eeriely through some windows near the ceiling. What is up with villains and abandoned warehouses? Like, could they not come up with a better, more creative idea? Even the monster from myths can't do some magic mumbo jumbo to make a better hide-out than a fricking abandoned warehouse! Clint pulled out his bow and pulled back an arrow, holding it up, ready to fire.

"You made it, just in the nick of time, Avenger," a voice said. It was the voice of the manticore.

Clint whirled around, looking for the monster. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

The manticore, in his human form, walked into the thin stream of light in front of the trio. "I see you are an archer, though I doubt I would be impressed. I've gone head to head with both Apollo and Artemis, the twin gods of archery." The manticore raised an arm and gestured for Clint to lower his weapon. "There's no need for that here, Avenger."

Clint didn't lower his bow an inch. "Whatever, I did my end of the bargain, where's my wife!"

The manticore smirked. "Low on patience, are we? She's in the next room, relatively unharmed."

"What do you mean, relatively unharmed?" Clint shouted.

"You'll see soon enough. But first, what you promised," the manticore said.

"What is he talking about, Clint?" Grover asked.

The manticore chuckled. "You didn't tell them? I thought they were just being noble, giving themselves up for the girl. All the more entertaining!"

"I'm sorry, Grover, Tyson. It was either you or Laura, and she's my wife. My job is to choose her over everything else," Clint apologized.

"You're giving us up?" Tyson said in disappointment.

"I'm sorry..." Clint whispered.

Grover rolled back his shoulders. "If it means saving Laura...I will go willingly, and I think Tyson will too."

The manticore rolled his eyes. "Blah, blah, blah. Nobility garbage. Will you stop it, satyr!"

Grover gulped down his fear. "Y-yes."

"Good, now, if you insist on being noble, come over here."

"And what about my wife?"

The manticore looked at Clint. "Like I said, she's in the next room. She's served her purpose, and you're free to take her to your home."

Clint let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Her fate was in your hands the entire time," the manticore said, brushing Clint aside and focusing on Grover and Tyson. Clint ran across the room to the blanket that served as a makeshift door to the next room. He ripped it open and ran inside. Laura was in the back, almost impossible to see because of the dark. Her ankles were bound with thick ropes, her wrists were tied behind her back, and her waist was tied to the large machine behind her. She was gagged with a tan hand towel, and Clint could hear her muffled voice.

"Laura!" Clint shouted as he ran to her. He took a small knife from his belt and cut the ropes and cloth and assisted Laura in getting them off of her. They embraced in a tight hug and Laura released several sobs. When they released each other, Clint held onto his beloved wife and looked over her, looking for any sign of injury. Her face was tearstained and mascara was running down her face. Her clothes were a little ripped up, and in some places stained with blood. "Oh my gosh, what did he do to you, Laura?"

A few tears escaped her eyes. "H-he cut me a few times with his claws," Laura said, her voice cracking. "S-some of the cuts are from the machines."

Clint pulled Laura into a hug again. "Oh my gosh, I swear, I am going to kill him!" Laura was shaking, and she let out plenty more sobs as she cried on Clint's shoulder. "Tell me everything that happened Laura, please."

Laura took a deep breath and pulled away from Clint's hug. Clint grabbed both of her hands in reassurance. "When, when we got here, he, he threw me in here. He, he said something about wanting to, to kill Grover and Tyson, but he'd take some of my blood because that, that was enough for the time being and attacked me and, and, threw me into those machines," Laura stuttered. Her voice was cracking all over the places and tears were freely streaming down her cheeks. "Then, then he grabbed my wrists and, and tied them behind my back. Then he pu-pushed me to the ground and tied my, my ankles and tied, tied me to that, that machine, and then, then, he found a towel and gagged me. Then..." Laura tried to continue, but it was just too much. She grasped onto Clint's body and cried out of fear.

Clint grasped onto Laura desperately as she cried on his shoulder while they sat in her cold, dark prison. Clint whispered comforting words while they sat there. After a while, she found the courage to continue her story. "While, while I was lying there, ti-tied up, he would come in occasionally and, and kick me in the gut and tell me terrible, terrible things I almost started to, to believe."

"What did he tell you, honey?"

"That, that no one was coming for me. You, the FBI, everyone would leave me here to die. I know that you wouldn't, but he came and, and told me that so often that, that I lost track of time. I, I have no clue how long I've been here."

Clint tightened his grip on her. "I would never leave you with a creep like him, Laura. Never. And you've been here all day."

"Only a day?"

"Only a day."

Laura wiped her face of tears. "Did, did you turn over Grover and Tyson to save me?"

Clint smirked. "That's what he thinks."

Everett Ross's POV

Ross didn't want to go to the Bartons' on Christmas, but he had noticed some unusual activity there that he needed to figure out. He knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. It was their daughter, Lila, maybe Lily, that answered. "Hi, where's your Daddy?" Ross asked the young child.

The kid broke down in tears. "I dunno, mister, I dunno!"

"What about your mom?"

"She's gone too!" The kid was crying heavily. "They disappeared!"

Ross stepped inside. "Let me look around, maybe I can find where they are," Ross said in confusion. They can't've left! They wouldn't leave the three children alone in the huge farm! Something must be terribly wrong. Ross walked into the kitchen. On the fridge was a hand written note that wasn't there the week before. Ross grabbed it and read it.

Kids or feds or whoever is reading this,

Long story short, a couple kids from another universe showed up at our doorstep, and we were letting them stay until they could get back home. But a monster, a manticore, from their world is here. It kidnapped Laura and said I had to give up the kids from the other universe by sundown if I ever wanted to see Laura again. Grover, Tyson, and I are going to the warehouse where the manticore is ro stoo him and get back Laura. If we don't make it...I'm sorry. I love you, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel. I hope I'll see you soon. Feds, sorry that I slipped out the house, but the manticore threatened to kill Laura if I brought help.

—Clint Barton

On the back was an address Ross assumed was the address of the warehouse Barton was at. He grabbed his phone and called the other agents. "We have an emergency at the Bartons', come ASAP."


	31. XXVII: MANTICORE DON'T FEEL SO GOOD

Grover's POV

Clint ran into the room the manticore gestured to, relief on his face. Okay, Clint's gonna get Laura to safety, and that's all that matters. Grover tried to look less afraid, but it wasn't working.

"Why so scared, satyr?" the manticore said, noting Grover's fear.

Grover decided to pull a Percy real quick and say, "Scared you aren't ready for a fight." It worked somewhat well. It didn't sound all that confident, but it made Grover feel a little more confident.

"Being brave, huh? We'll see how long that lasts," the manticore began to circle around Grover and Tyson. "You see, my Mistress, Gaea, said that if you two lived, it would wreak havoc on her. Naturally, I can't let that happen. So you'll have to die. Any last words?"

"You suck," Tyson said.

"Yeah, he's right. Also, I've found flaws in your plan right now," Grover said.

"Flaws! What flaws?" the manticore screamed.

"This one!" The manticore turned to the rafters above them and found Clint standing there, ready to pounce, bow drawn.

"You fool! You realize what will happen to your family?"

"Yeah, by the end of the day they'll be somewhere you won't ever find," Clint replied. "Now, you are gonna pay for what you did to my wife. Don't you ever touch my family again!"

Grover took this as a sign to act and grabbed his reed pipes. He began to play them and use the magic of nature to defeat the manticore, but the manticore was too fast. He threw Grover at the wall. The impact made Grover lose his grasp on his pipes, and the manticore kicked them away as he charged toward Grover.

Suddenly, Tyson came between them and stood his ground. "Move aside, cyclops! You'll be next!"

"May I remind you that he stood his own against Hephaestus's automatons and has fought valiantly against both Kronos and Gaea?" Grover squeaked.

"But he won't live to tell the wrath of Gaea!" the manticore shouts.

"You aren't even Gaea, whoever she is," Clint says as he fires an arrow at the manticore.

"Stupid mortals, your arrows cannot kill me, I am impervious to your human techno-"

"From experience, I can tell you that everyone gets hurt by tasers!" Clint shouts as he jumps down to the ground.

"Tis only a minor setback!" The manticore grabs the arrow and rips it out, throwing it to the side. The manticore tried to push through Tyson to get to Grover, but Tyson wouldn't allow it, and apparently cyclopes had more strength than manticore. The manticore went flying backwards, and flew right next to Clint before he caught himself. Now that Grover was slightly less likely to die in five seconds, Grover ran to retrieve his pipes while Clint kept the manticore busy.

Clint's POV

The manticore grabbed Clint and shoved him into the wall. "Listen here, mortal! You messed with powers you can't understand, and now you'll face the consequences! When I kill the satyr and cyclops, I will take you across the ends of the Earth until you either tell me or I find your family! Then, I will force you to watch as they suffer and die in the most painful way possible! Then, I will leave you in Tartarus to mourn for your wife and children!"

Clint smirked. "I must be a sly dog. I had you monologuing."

"Is this really the time to reference The Incredibles?" Grover asked from across the room.

"It is always time to reference The Incredibles!" Clint responded, still pinned to the wall by the manticore. He was raised a foot above the ground, and the manticore dug his hand into Clint's neck.

"Quiet, all of you!" the manticore shouted. "You will regret leaving your wife's side!" The manticore threw Clint across the room. Clint hit his head on the table saw (which was luckily for his head not connected to a power source). Clint saw stars across his vision and dark spots began to form as he quietly slipped out of consciousness.

Laura's POV

"Crap," Laura said as she drove the Barton family truck to their house. Another car was there, and it looked like Everett Ross's. As Laura got to the porch, Ross stepped out of the house.

"Laura? What the heck? Are you okay? Clint left a note saying what happened. Where is he? And the kids he mentioned? What happened?"

Laura explained from the beginning what has happened since Tyson and Grover showed up. Ross stayed silent other than a few clarifying questions. When Laura finished her story, Ross called for even more back up. He told the Bartons to evacuate while they dealt with this mess.

Grover's POV

Grover ran to grab his pipes as the manticore attacked Clint. Yes, Clint was a phenomenal archer, but he didn't have Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold arrows. He couldn't kill the manticore, though tasers did hurt it a lot. But maybe Grover could with his pipes. When he looked up, Clint was a few feet away from the manticore, unconscious, hopefully.

As Grover came within three yards of his goal, the manticore shot a spike at him, which Grover jumped over. He landed next to his pipes. He grabbed them and put them to his mouth, forming his embouchure. He drew a deep breath and blew Pan's magic into the instrument, releasing the nasally reed music.

The manticore turned his attention to Grover. "Stop it, now!"

"He turned Hyperion into a nice little tree in New York City, he can beat you," Tyson said. Tyson stood between the manticore and satyr, ready to protect his friend. The manticore tried to go through Tyson, but it was in vain. Tyson would do anything at that moment to protect Grover.

The nasally tone continued to radiate from the pipes, echoing across the warehouse. The tone was not always consistent; it was hard for Grover to keep a steady airstream under this much pressure. Sometimes the children of Apollo joked that missing a note during a performance was the equivalent of death. Well, that was literally true in this case.

The manticore's legs were slowly turning into a knotted oak tree trunk. The manticore screamed and pushed even harder against Tyson, finally getting past him. Before Grover knew it, the manticore was in front of him, sending him flying backwards, pipes falling out of his hands again. The manticore kicked them back towards Clint's unmoving body.

Clint's POV

Clint slowly woke up, annoyed at whoever was playing an instrument. The sound was not the best, it was rather tight. Suddenly, the music stopped. Clint opened his eyes, expecting to be in his bed, hearing one of the kids playing the recorder. Why the recorder? Kazoo and harmonica are fine, but why the recorder? Hold up, where am I? Oh yeah, I was fighting a manticore with Grover and Tyson...wait a second! Crap! Clint hurriedly stood up, but went back on one knee, waiting for his vision to clear. When he could see again, it took him a second to process what was happening.

Grover was on the other side of the room, struggling to stand. Tyson was fighting the manticore. Clint had to do something, but what? Grover had told him about Celestial Bronze and all that jazz, so his arrows were useless.

Clint looked around for a solution. Grover's pipes were right next to him, but Clint didn't quite understand how those were a weapon, nor would he be able to figure it out. What else was there? Manticore spikes?

Suddenly, Clint had an idea. Either it would work or he'd piss off the manticore. Oh well, it's a fifty-fifty chance. Might as well take a shot.

Clint grabbed the closest spike and examined it. This is crazy, but it might work! Clint drew back his bow and aimed for the manticore's heart. After ending Clint's silent prayer that this would work, he let the string snap back to its original position, shooting the projectile forward.

A second later, the manticore slumped to the ground, a spike sticking out of his back. Dang, it actually worked! Well, it wasn't dead yet, but it would die soon.

Suddenly, the door to the room was kicked open. Dozens of feds came in, Everett Ross with them.

"Never thought I'd be glad to see you guys," Clint muttered under his breath.

"I guess you didn't need back up," Ross said, pointing at the manticore.

"No, I guess not."

The manticore tried to get on his knees, but Clint kicked him hard in the back. The manticore fell back down. Grover hobbled over to the group. The manticore laughed a little. "The Doors of Death are open, I'll be back. Though I may have been defeated by a mere mortal, I'll come back in time to destroy your precious camp. Gaea will have victory!" When he finished his sentence, he fell on the floor, and turned to dust.


	32. XXVIII: THIS IS WRONG

Clint's POV

Everyone was back in the house, safe. The feds were making things difficult for Grover and Tyson though. "How did you get here?" "Why are you here?" "Why did you seek refuge with a criminal?" "Why did you put said criminal in a situation where he'd have to go against the Sokovia Accords?" Many similar questions were asked.

"And I wondered how anyone would be dumb enough to make the Sokovia Accords," Clint mumbled under his breath. "Goodness gracious, people! They were trapped in a magic vortex and ended up here! And they came here because they know who the heck I am? My gosh, will you cut them some slack?!"

The feds shut up and Ross turned to Clint. "We just want to know-"

"I know you do! So do they! Now, they're tryna find a way back home so they can fight the war that their world is in! Do you want an evil goddess to take over their world?"

"No, but-"

"Yeah, yeah, national security, whatever. They aren't illegal immigrants, or even refugees. They got displaced by magic and are trying to find a way home!"

"Mr Barton, they endangered your family!"

"I am aware of that!" Clint sighed. "It wasn't their fault. They can't control the choices of evil creatures. If they could, there wouldn't be a war in their world right now."

"They made you break the Sokov-"

"Wrong! They kept telling me to stay, that they'd surrender to save Laura. It was my choice to go."

"Are you saying you should be prosecuted?"

"Is the world we live in? A world where a man is put on trial for defending his wife and children against a kidnapper?" The feds were silent. "Because if it is, then I'm sorry for everyone living on this planet now."

"How did you escape?"

"You really think that it would be hard for a SHIELD agent to leave his house?" Clint said, unimpressed.

"Your weapons, how-"

"I left a spare here, just in case."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"Obviously I didn't."

"That's breaking the Sokovia Accords!"

"Laura's glad I had it. And considering she is at the top of my priorities and you are at the bottom, I think it was good I had it."

Throughout Clint's entire exchange, Grover was on the laptop, researching. Ross turned to him.

"So, events in this world are movies on your world?"

"Yeah."

"So is there a movie about you here? So that we can verify what you're saying?"

Grover shrugged. "I dunno. Lemme look." He typed into Google 'Percy Jackson movie.' "I searched Percy because he was like the chosen one of a prophecy, so a movie would probably be about him. Grover scrunched his eyebrows. "What in the name of the gods is this?" He turned around the laptop to show a movie poster titled The Lightning Thief. On it were three seventeen year olds. In the middle was a boy with dark hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. On one side was a girl with dark hair and pale skin and on the other side a boy with dark hair, eyes, and skin.

Grover skimmed through the description. "Holy Hera, this is wrong! I don't look like that, Annabeth's blonde, we were twelve when this happened, what the hellhound!"

His eyes fell to the bottom of the page. "'Based off of Rick Riordan's books'? Okay, the movie is crap! If you want to verify it, get these ten books."

"Bad adaptation?" Clint asked.

"Oh, yeah! On the bright side, I might have found a way back home, Tyson."

"Yes! We can go back to Camp Half-Blood!" Tyson exclaimed joyfully.

Tyson, Grover, and Clint went outside. "So, how are you getting home?"

"There's a super old legend that heroes would be taken to other lands to help each other. They wanted to go back home, but only could when they helped someone. And this guy was pretty smart. He recorded a lot of stuff we have now that is 100% real."

"Okay, so you helped me save Laura. What now?"

"Pray the gods actually do what they're supposed to do."

"Are they generally reliable?"

"Yeah, but they are kinda crap right now what with the war. It's supposed to be demigods vs Gaea, but it's turned into Greeks vs Romans, and the gods are both Greek and Roman, so that gets weird and they tend to fight themselves and their children."

"So there's only a 12% chance this could work?" Clint asked.

"More like 68%."

Suddenly, they were whipped into a storm. Grover smiled. "I guess that 68% came through."

Clint smiled back. "It did. Good luck with your war."

"Thanks, good luck with the government. Sorry they confiscated your bow!"

"Nah, I have twenty more that I can think of hidden around here. I lost one, not a big deal. You ever end up in this world again, you're always welcome here."

"Thanks. Seeya, Clint!"

"Bye Clint!"

Clint walked onto the porch and waved as the satyr and cyclops were transported back to Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
